A king and his servant boy: Never judge a book by it's cover
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Joffery slowly walked up to the cage and grinned as his dark eyes examined it's contents. Inside a figure crouched huddled with arms around it's head and torso not giving any distinctive features away. "A common slave. Pay the man." Joffery turned and as he did the figure slowly uncurled. The boy with silver glared defiantly after him. His eyes cold but burning with fire.
1. Chapter 01

**So.. Hi. This is the first time I've ever done a Game of thrones fan fic. I will give a warning now. Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse. If you don't like. Don't read. If you like this story, follow and favourite. Enjoy. P.S Ratings may turn up later.**

* * *

Sometimes not every tale is told. Sometimes we are forgotten like shadows being lost to the night.

And sometimes.

We meet our fate in the most surprising of circumstances.

This was one of those chance meetings.

Slowly a cage was pushed onto the large balcony of the Red hall of King's Landing. Figures swarmed around it before they slowly began to open the barbed steel door which kept it shut. "Get up and get to work." They barked as a figure toppled out of it and onto the ground of the cold floor. They looked around slightly fearful of their new surroundings before they regained their composure.

The dry heat warmed through the opened window as the clouds had begun to part with the morning dawn. As figures rushed about on a balcony they began to draw a steaming bath for the man who they served. The wind began to rustle the petals which floated over the waters as the sweet scent filled the air hypnotically. "We must hurry. Come on James." The women whispered as out the shadows a boy of sixteen years fell onto his knees. His shackles were tight around his wrists. He wore only shorts which exposed his lean body which was covered in sharp scars over his torso. His skin was a caramel bronze and pleasing to the eye that beheld it. People were slightly confused by his hair; for such a young boy to have a drastic pale silver hair which cascaded onto his shoulders.

It certainly wasn't common among the people who worked here.

James look around as he carried jewelled jar after jar full of hot water to fill the bath for his master. He legs ached from the tight shackles of the chains and from the exhaustion of having gotten no sleep.

It didn't help when one of the slave girls stuck her foot out and James came crashing to the ground. His eyes widened as he felt the sharp broken shards of pottery stab into his skin. "Watch where you step James" a voice sneered above him. From under the locks of pale hair his cold turquoise eyes glared up at the figure above him.

He stared up at the figure of another boy. He had close cut curly light brown hair. His eyes were dark brown and like most of the others in the room he was unshackled and wore some form of silk gown. "Well Adam." James whispered as his hand curled around a sharp piece of pottery. He could feel something deep inside of him growl. Like an tide of anger which yearned to roar out and explode in flames... Something that James craved to allow to happen.

Adam crouched down to his level and grabbed his chin roughly. "Now be a good dog and follow your orders. Why don't you-" He gasped as James stabbed the shard of pottery fast into his chest. James said nothing as he pushed the shard deeper into the boy's heart watching as a crimson torrent began to spew violently from his mouth.

All the while James' face remained impassive as he watched the boy try and rip his hand away but ended up only making it so that the shard went deeper into his chest. Blood spewed across the floor and onto the tiles as the sun began to shine brightly onto the dead corpse. James watched slowly as the light left Adam's eyes leaving the body an empty corpse. "What an amusing show." A voice sneered from the doorway as James turned in time to see a older boy lent against the framing.

His eyes ran over the golden hair which rested under a golden crown. The boy looked a year or two older than James but still the dark face was clear with amusement. "I always did love entertainment first thing in the morning." The boy walked in and James' eyes widened. Unlike the others he did not bow. He did not scrape his nose along the floor to this person he hardly knew... after all they had only met that morning.

When he had been bought from a cage.

Like a common dog.

The boy's eyes sparkled with a dark delight as James did not bow. "You would not kneel before your king?" He laughed as he walked around James. "I see my money did not buy all I had hoped for." He twirled his hand in the mess of silver hair and gripped it tightly as he turned the boy to face him. "Would you not bow?" He whispered. James watched the way his eyes sparkled.

Madness was clear in his eyes as the sun was in the sky. "I would not bow to anyone." James argued but was then shoved roughly up against the wall as the boy began to roam his fingers over his body.  
"You will bow and you will learn respect." He said quietly before he turned back to the bath which had been drawn for him. "Now undress me."  
"You cannot be serious!" James snarled as he rubbed his head where it had been hit. The women servants began to snicker slightly and giggle.  
"You will leave us." The boy raised his hand and the servants bowed.  
"Yes king Joffrey." They nodded and quickly left as they giggled quietly. "James is so in trouble."  
"Damn bitches." James snarled and Joffrey nodded in agreement. "Quite a pain aren't they?" He looked at James with a silent surprise as though finally someone other than him had come to notice this. "Now get to work slave."  
"If you want to be undressed why don't you go and get one of the damn girls to do it."  
"You really should watch that pretty little tongue." James' eyes widened as Joffrey grabbed his cheeks roughly. "Or I may just cut it out." He whispered softly before pushing the boy to his feet as James slowly began to undo the latches on his leather boots. "I will never understand why I had to buy a new servant."  
"Because a king never has enough people to kiss his ass." James muttered to himself as Joffrey sat he gentle pulled the boot away from the boy's foot.  
"What was that?" Joffrey growled.  
"Only that your royal self is so hard at work leading the people that he deserves a break and is so above the common duties of labour." James watched as Joffrey took in the comment like a make in the desert would drain all water in the Nile after going days without a drink.  
"You're right" he nodded before letting a sly grin move over his face. "Now continue."

James glared as he began to unbutton the kings jacket and peel it away from his pale shoulders. "Tell me slave... where do you come from? How is it you found yourself to be in the market for my _joy_." The way he said joy gave James the idea that the boy was creeping towards saying something else. James remained quiet for a moment as he stood in front of his owner. His hands began to slowly undo the buttons of the shirt.

He couldn't help but pause as he stared at the strong toned, pale chest. "I said." The king once again grabbed his chin roughly and turned him to face him. "Tell me your tale boy." He whispered.  
"As you wish... My king." James growled slightly. "I do not remember much of my life. I will not pretend to." He whispered as he began to untie the draw strings of Joffery's trousers before the king walked over and sunk himself into the water, not caring to stop himself from entering the scolding temperature and heat of the bath. "I remember as far back as three moons ago." James slowly walked over to grab a cloth. The whole time, the king's piercing eyes followed him cautiously. "I woke up in chains, tied to a chest in a dark room. There were screams. Cold dark screams which filled my ears... I would sometimes hear the sound of talking when there wasn't the sound of cold roars."  
"Roars?" Joffery scoffed but then stopped as the slave turned and looked at him with barren cold eyes. They were completely without life. Without hope. Without any emotion but the darkness of complete shadows.  
"Imagine the sound of a thousand armies at your gate. All bellowing their battle horns at once. Imagine the very sound reaching out to grasp you and drag you away." James slowly walked forward as a fire began burning deeply within him. He knelt next to the water as he dipped his cloth in to wash his master. "All the while your body is dividing itself. Your mind is crying out for you to run and hide away because such a sound could not mean any justice or safeguarding for you and yet your heart is screaming for you to escape. To run to the sound. It causes you nothing but agony to be away from it and yet you just still have no idea why."  
"That's madness." Joffery scolded. He closed his eyes as water ran through his golden hair and stuck it flat to his brow. James' fingers delicately worked their way through the soft gold strands. This sounded absolutely ridiculous!  
"Only because your mind tells you that." James grinned slightly. "I delivered myself from the trouble of listening to my mind and began to follow the trail of my heart... only after I delivered my self from my heart in the first place." Joffery looked to the boy's torso at the scar which stretched across it. "That was the darkest lesson I ever experienced. I had to learn first that it was my greatest tool... and without it, that was my greatest weakness." James whispered letting his lips brush his kings ear's before gently lapping the water against his neck.  
"A heart is nothing but a fools tool."  
"Only if he uses it as a shield." James felt something grab his wrist sharply then hit the water.

His face remained impassive. While Joffery's face was screwed up against the heat of the water. James' remained calm as no pain betrayed it... after all. How could something that didn't exist betray him?

He felt no pain against the heat which would scold any other boy.

He only felt the slight pain of Joffery's grip. "You speak so confidently boy. But you're just a slave."  
"You're right. I'm just a slave." James nodded. "From as far as I can remember. When I wasn't working I was made to be a bitch to anyone who sought desperate company. But still." James grinned slightly as his hand roamed over the kings chest as he washed away the dirt. "I still live don't I? Little king-"  
"You will not address me in such way! I am the king you can't-"  
"Be silent." James' cold eyes bore into the boy making him fall as quiet as the dawn. Something in the deep of James voice turned from silk to sharp and painful. As though the mountain has roared fire and sulphur into a toxic air. "Earn my respect."  
"I am king! That-" Joffery protested but James rolled his eyes.  
"Does not mean that you deserve my respect."  
"I could easily sway you to me." He grinned confidently. "I could take virtue and love you till you bow to me."  
"To earn my love to would have to earn my virtue. Earning my love and earning my virtue are two different things indeed."  
"Then I will take your love!" He bellowed in frustration but James' words were burning him like a deep furnace.  
"But to get my love you would have to earn my heart." James grinned as slowly he rested his chest against Joffery's. "And my king. That you will never do. That is one thing that even your money and riches could never get."  
"I could command you to-"  
"You would never be able to truly command it. That would only be commanding their obedience."  
"You're impossible!" Joffery looked into those cold eyes as both became still. "But still... you belong to me now." He paused looking at the long expanse of silver hair. "Hold still." He muttered as he drew a dagger from his belt which rested beside him. "You look a mess."  
"Great first step to earning someone's heart... insult them." James snarled.  
"You should count yourself lucky. A king should never dirty his hand with labour."  
"Hey... what are you-"

The boy stopped as Joffery sliced through the long draping hair. They glinted as they fell into the water but Joffery carried on. Mimicking the movements of the person who would often cut his hair. All the while he watched every way the light glinted through the pale of the locks. Why had he even been acknowledging a slave like this boy?

And what had the boy meant when he said: _"only after I delivered my self from my heart in the first place." _This boy was complete nonsense! "You will serve me as my personal man servant." He said coldly and confidently as he finished cutting the length to resemble his slightly. "Understand?"  
"Heh?" James frowned slightly. "If this is some kind of trick-"  
"Would you rather explain why there is a boy servant dead in here?" Both turned their eyes to stare at the servant who's blood had spread out across the tiles. "I'm sure the guards would be interested."  
"Fine... what are you doing?!" James glared as the Joffery turned him around and began to pour water over his freshly cut hair.  
"If you are going to be my personal servant you will look the part." He demanded and began to wash the grime and dirt off James' face. He placed his hand on the boy's face when he was finished and examined it as an artist would. "I have a meeting with my mother. You will come with me." He looked James up and down before rising out the water. He didn't notice the flash of crimson against James' cheek as the boy averted his eyes from the king's body. "Your clothing will do for now..." He decided before pulling the boy out the water.

The sheer expanse of sunlight and heat in the room quickly dried them both of as James quickly began to dress Joffery. The king stopped before he was about to turn towards the doorway. "I will deal with the body... but this is your last chance. You may do with it as you wish. Give it a final message to carry the soul to the after life. My lips are sealed." He grinned then gave a curt nod to James who stared at him for a minute.

Now he was stood in the sunlight. His hair spiked and almost seemed to glow. "Go. Do it. Have your final minute of joy. He hurt you and now he's dead! You destroyed an enemy! Enjoy it!" His dark words seemed to run trough James like a drug.

Then his grin just grew more darker as James turned and slowly walked back over to the body and crouched before stabbing his hand into the chest and pulling the shard out. "You bastard. You deserve this!" Blood splattered over James' chest as the boy screamed and stabbed the shard over and over into Adam's body relentlessly. With each stab Joffery's eyes grew brighter with joy and dark lust. "Carry on." He whispered joyfully.  
"You deserve worse than this!" James roared and slit the throat of the boy. All features were beginning to fade from reasonable recognition till the corpse was left indescribable. "KEEP GOING!" The king shouted excitability as James did the last slash from neck to waist.

He slumped next to the water soaked in blood.

For a while the only sound was of sobs which escaped James from doing this dark desecration to the corpse. Joffery came over and knelt by his servant as he picked up the cloth that had been used to clean him. He turned James' bronze face towards him as he began to wipe away the blood and tears which had hid that lush skin. "Don't shed a tear. Your heart wanted to kill him. You may not see it now but you wanted it. You did it. Now be still." He gently wiped away the blood as he washed the skin free of the corpses stain.

From every strike that Joffery had just witnessed. Something had burned inside of him. Some kind of attention that he had never afforded to give to anyone else he had met. Every strike had enticed him to go forward and grab the boy. Everything had draw him to reach out and touch him. "Now. We will go to a meeting with for my mother. Then you will return to my chambers. You will tell me more of your tale... okay?"  
"Yes my king." James whispered as the boy lowered his gaze watching the blood mix with water.

Joffery grinned. He loved the way his servant called him _His king. _

Both stood but James stopped. "What troubles you?" Joffery watched as the boy's eyes seemed to almost darken as his aura became colder.  
"He doesn't deserve the pyre."

In one quick move James grabbed the corpse and tossed it over the balcony as it smashed and splattered to the cliffs bellow. Becoming mashed to liquid which fell into the sea, leaving only while shards of remaining bones which hung to the cliff defiantly. "This is what my money got me." Joffery grinned and pulled the boy along as he left and headed toward the meeting.

Little did he know the shock which was about to rock the discovery of his servant.

* * *

**So end of the first chapter. Next chapter will include learning more about James' past, Joffery's opinion and the two boys beginning to form a connection. It will also follow Daenerys travel. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I was so happy to see that some people had Favorited and followed this story! Big thanks to you guys for making my day after I was having a really, really bad one. I tried to update ASAP but I ended up having to go into hospital. Anyway, as usual the warning. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse, ratings may turn up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! =) Have a nice day wherever you guys are!**

* * *

Joffrey slowly looked over his shoulder as the clinking of chains persisted. "Do you need to be so loud." He hissed then stopped as James slowly looked up. The boy's skin was so taunting... his gaze drawing and his lips... oh his lips. Joffrey grinned to himself as he thought how he could easily toy around with him. How he could have the boy pressed up against him and taking his virtue with just a bare click of his fingers.

It would be so easy it wouldn't even be funny...

By why unlike with everybody else... did he not want to do that with this slave? "This is a meeting of the small council. You will say nothing. You will not contribute in any way or form... Understood?" Joffrey stopped as he watched the boy. Just his bare movements seemed to make Joffery just wanted to grab him tightly and see how long it would take him to make the boy scream with ecstasy.

The boy was suppressing a glare. Joffrey could tell that much. "Then afterwards... I will have the other servants bring us some food and wine while you tell me more of your tale... Then we will see you receive some decent clothing."  
"You can't buy my affections that easily." James folded his arms and narrowed his eyes slightly.

Joffrey on the other hand just stared slightly dumbfounded by what the boy had just said... had he just rejected the gifts of a king?! "Excuse me?"  
"If you're going to try and get someone like that, then at least choose someone who's materialistic." He shrugged before leaning up against the wall. Joffrey wouldn't deny that his eyes roamed over the thin ragged shorts which were separating him from his lustful prize. "Eyes up here handsome." James muttered.  
"You think I'm handsome." Joffrey quickly grinned and watched as the boy's cheeks turned bright red.  
"My point is. If you wanted someone to look at and have a quick fuck with. Go to a whore house." James snapped. "I'm so much more than that." His gaze became a burning glare as Joffrey backed himself up against the opposite wall and pressed his hand to the handle of the door next to him. "But what do you care? You're a spoiled brat."  
"You cannot speak to me like-"  
"Joffrey you are a spoiled brat!" James snapped as he slowly walked forward. His eyes bore painfully into his master's face just as the chains around his wrist dug in painfully till on a few occasions that they cut them open. "You cannot have people love you because you don't understand love! You could never understand or have anyone love you! You will die alone you spoiled son of a-"

_SLAP_

Joffrey stared at the boy he had just struck with his hand. He began to tremble slightly as the boy turned back to face him. He said nothing but slowly stepped forward and looked up at him. Staring deeply into those eyes that fascinated him. "That's how you love." James whispered coldly. "You have fear and love confused with each other." His eyes bore so deeply inside Joffrey it was like having that poison course through him all over again. "But know this. I will never fear you. I have faced far worse than you. I may only remember the last three months of my life... but It can't get any worse than-"  
"I could execute you-" Joffrey tried almost in a shrill voice but was stopped as James scoffed and burst into laughter.  
"Kill me?! I'd beg you to do that!" He screamed as he looked into the older boy's face. "Do you know what it's like to be made into a toy. To be used as some common rag by people against your will!? No you wouldn't! You wouldn't understand how much it hurt to be taken on the cold floor every night and cry out for someone to help you! ONLY TO BE MET BACK BY A CHORUS OF LAUGHTER!" His voice grew more pained and higher pitch till Joffrey had to look away. Tears began to break past the barriers that James' had been holding up to stop himself from snapping. He'd killed someone! He'd actually killed someone!

He could still feel Adam's blood over his hands...

But the worst part was that he knew it was not the first time that blood had been spilled on his hands like that. A constant ache was smashing it's way in his skull and the old scar over his torso burnt in agony as he tried to ignore the feelings of his stupid heart. "I'd thank you for killing me! It would stop this pain! For stopping this slow poison that seeps through your mind as the darkness taints you. That kills all feeling of hope and freedom which belong to you."

No. This pain had to stop!

James made a snatch at Joffrey's belt and grabbed the king's knife. "HERE! Let me help you get started." He snarled and sharply drew the dagger across his arm till blood began to crawl down his skin.  
"STOP!" Joffrey roared but the boy slashed over his own chest and dropped the dagger as blood began to stream down him. Slowly his eyes rolled back. Though for James he felt no pain. Only relief and a cold torrent which was washing over him as slowly all the concious world around him began to fade. With each drop of blood the darkness crept closer till he slumped forward and was caught in the embrace of the king's arms. "By the gods." He whispered. "SOMEBODY! HELP!"

For anyone else, the call would have been ignored.

But he was the king... and no matter what James thought, that gave him some privileges that no one else would ever get.

Like having half the guard turn up within half a minute.

All of them stared down at him as he held James' head in his lap and gently stroked the silver strands of hair back. "Come on, stay with me." He turned his head up sharply towards the guard. "GO GET A HEALER OR SOMEONE!" He screamed and watched as they sprinted away quickly. One was reluctant in passing his cloak which they tied around the wound to try and slow the bleeding.

All the while he kept running his hand over James' head softly. "You're going to be okay. I promise you." He whispered. "Then when you're better... I'm going to kill you for making me worry like this." He snarled as slowly a man in a black cloak walked up the hallway leisurely.  
"What has that brat ordered now-"

Joffrey snapped his head up as he glared at the withered old man. "Fix him. NOW!" He snapped. Blood was dripping from James' pale forearm down onto his clothes... but it didn't matter strangely.

For the first time Joffrey looked at the boy with a deep burning ache in him. It hurt. By the gods, both old and new did it hurt. Every fibre of him was screaming in frustration but he just couldn't explain why! Why was it that one dying slave seemed to matter to him more than anything else! It was so frustrating! Why couldn't he explain it!

The healer looked up at him and said in a gravelly voice. "M-My king. His wounds are not that deep. They should heal but it will be a slow process... he won't be working for a couple of days... shall we toss him on a spike and be done with him-"  
"If that was my decision, why would I call you here you fucking idiot!" Joffrey snarled viciously as the man flinched back at his words. "Help him!"  
"My king... you're needed at the council." A guard mumbled and Joffrey glared at the healer.  
"The moment you have patched him up. You will have a guard find me. Understand?!"  
"Yes my king." The healer would have bowed lower if it had been possible.

Joffrey stared at James' face. Why was it that he wanted to reach out and just hold the boy close so that no one else could put their hands on him! He didn't want anyone else's miserable, dirty paws on James... _I sound crazy. _He thoughts then turned quickly into the room and closed the door behind him. He rested his head against the cold wood. "That damn fool..."  
"And who would that be my king?"

Joffrey paused and grimaced slightly before regaining an impassive poker face and turning to exchange glances with those of the council. His mother looked at him from under and cascading set of blond locks with a great curiosity. Joffrey took his seat quickly not giving up the mask that his face had become. "We heard the commotion about the slave who tried killing himself..."  
"Wow. Word spreads quickly doesn't it." Joffrey exchanged cold glares around the table. "Almost like news about a execution does." He let that threat hand in the air for a while.  
"Is the slave okay." His mother said softly. Every one shot her a uncomprehending look as she addressed her son who only gave a curt nod before the others began to carry on rambling about the business which had brought them there.

Only Joffrey's mother seemed to glance at him as she watched how he gazed longingly out the door. _Interesting. _She thought and nodded. "There is word that Daenerys is drawing ever closer to us. Her army of slaves already have us outmatched but with the fact that she possesses three dragons simply makes us completely outnumbered. I suggest we begin to rally our armies together or try to formulate a plan."  
"What does she look like?" Cersei asked quietly. Her voice was often like that. If she ever said anything it was always precise.  
"Some of the tribes out there describe her as the woman with silver hair."

Joffrey became still.

"Or that her gaze burns as fiercely as dragons fire." One man suggested.

Joffrey's frown became deeper. _No... It can't be. That would be impossible if not already insane!_

"Don't we have some fossilised dragon eggs?" Joffrey whispered.  
"Yes... but my lord. That's just it. They are stone. Completely worthless. They are as solid as the walls of our keep. The dragons died out ages ago-"  
"Then how would you explain that she has three of them!" Joffrey exclaimed as he slammed his hands down harshly on the table.  
"Armies win wars. Not dragons-"  
"But they sure do help!" Joffrey snapped before they could read him the riot act about how they would win with an army force. "Because right now. If those rumours are true, then we are not only out powered by the dragons but we are outnumbered by their forces and armies. Now answer me. Do we have any dragon eggs in the keep?!"

The men on the council looked between each other cautiously.

Cersei grinned as she looked at her son and sneered at the other men. "There is only one my son."  
"I want to see it immediately."  
"That's impossible." The men all exclaimed at once.

Cersei looked over at her son who was hiding a dark glare behind the mask of his face... along with the worry and curiosity of that slave... oh please she could read her son like an open book. After all, that's what a mother does. She has to know what her children need. "Okay... Now lets play a game. Let's pretend for one moment." Joffrey slowly rose from his seat and began to walk around the room. Each step he took seemed to echo for an eternity as each pair of eyes were locked either on the table in front of them, or on his dark gaze. "That... I don't know. Let's pretend that for one moment, that I'm the king." He gave a false smile. "And since I am the king. Let's pretend that my word is law. That every wish I have is to be granted... and let's pretend that it is my wish. To have that egg."  
"My king it is but a piece of stone."  
"Rock then. What ever I don't care. You will give it to me or you will all be hung up outside and had your heads set onto a pike! UNDERSTAND?" He snarled as he looked between them.  
"Fine... my king. I will see what can be done about it." Slowly everyone rose to their feet. No one noticed as Joffrey grinned triumphantly.

A knock at the door soon melted that grin away.

He clenched his fist. "Enter." He barked and watched as the healer he had ordered to help his slave slowly shuffled in.  
"My king. It is done. I have stitched him up. He will be sedated for a while as I gave him some herbs to help him sleep." Joffrey turned to face the others on the council not even acknowledging the man.  
"You will carry out the deed I have set you. It will be brought to my chambers immediately." All nodded before he turned back and faced the man. "Come walk with me." He smiled sweetly and led the way out the door.

His eyes scoured over the area of floor which was stained crimson by James' blood.

He walked in silence for a while before coming to the balcony outside. "My lord... why have you brought me here?"  
"Do you know what happens to those who speak ill of the king?" He said quietly.

A silence passed between both of them as the healer backed over a small ledge away from Joffrey.

Little did he see the pikes above him where the heads of old victims were placed like trophies.

He simply held up his hands almost as an shield. "My lord... I did not mean it! I have always had respect for your family."  
"For my family yes... but obviously not me." He nodded slowly, resting his hand on a lantern holder on the pillared wall.  
"My lord... I did not mean it! Please! I helped the savage! He will be fine!"  
"You spoke ill of your king... You must pay for that." Joffrey said coldly.

A darker silence passed between them as the healer's eyes turned vicious. "Fine then... If these be my last words then I shall say them. You're a bastard of a king. That poison should have killed you. You should be dead and should have gone to the darkness. I hope a thousand white walkers take your body and make you their bitch as you freeze to death!" The healers snarled panting for breath.  
"Finished?" Joffrey asked impassively.  
"Yes."  
"Good."

He gave a sharp pull on the lantern and heard the distinct sound of cogs turning before a small panel on the ground opened behind the healer. "See you in the darkness." Joffrey grinned.

The healer let out blood gurgled scream as a large spike drove straight through his spine and straight out his mouth, making his head tilt back and his body tear away to leave a dripping spinal cord attached to a agonised face. "My latest trophy." Joffrey snickered before turning on the spot and heading back to his chambers.

He had work to do.

_**-Break-**_

Joffrey slowly closed the door to his chambers as he looked in and saw James resting on his bed with a large bandage wrapped around his right arm and torso. His pale brow was beaded with sweat, making the silver, blonde locks of hair stick down flat against it. After filling a bowl with cold water he walked over slowly and set the bowl on his bedside table, gazing at the boy's sleeping face.

_What if it was true... what if it had all been true?_

He gently lapped a piece of cloth into the water and placed it on James' brow. Never would he ever tell the boy that he did this for him... But.

Someone had to care for him.

But... Joffrey wish he could just understand why he felt it had to be him to protect this slave... he didn't even know what the boy's name was! How could he have such feelings of protection for someone he barely knew!

No.

He would have to keep these feelings to himself.

He reached out and brushed back a soft lock and set it behind the boy's ear. He gazed over his shoulder to see a small chest resting by the entrance... that had to be it. "You may not be materialistic... but I will still give you a gift." He pushed himself to try a smile at the sleeping beauty. His eyes noticed how the bandages were turning slightly crimson from where the torso had been stitched. "What ever darkness is going on inside that head... I will eradicate it. I promise you." Joffrey frowned slightly at his words... since when had he ever made an oath to anyone... He had never made one before to anyone but himself. "You will remain here under my care. I promise you. You will not want for nothing. You will not be by yourself... I will hunt down those who hurt you and they will pay dearly for their deeds." He sliced a finger and placed to to the bandage as he sealed the oath in their blood.

He looked over his shoulder quietly to a mirror which rested not to far from the double bed. The cold grey walls were decorated great with expanding curtains of red or silk sheets of crimson. "My king?" A weak voice softly echoed around the room.

Joffrey turned immediately back to the bed and took a seat gently as he held the delivered box in his lap. "Are you a fool?" He snapped and the boy winced. Joffrey watched how he immediately shrank away slightly and went to grasp his chest. "Don't." He said softly.  
"I didn't know you could speak like that." The slave chuckled weakly.  
"Like what?"  
"With such a soft beautiful voice." James chuckled gently.  
"How many herbs did that idiot give you." Joffrey muttered.

But then he finally noticed.

The boy's gaze was firmly locked onto the box in his lap. "I brought you a gift. Something to help you feel better." Joffrey said quietly. His mother used to do this when he was a child and had been unwell. She had got him a gift to try and cheer him up when he had been upset or unwell. "I hope you like it." _Since when do I care of his approval! _His thoughts snapped. "But first... I must know. What is your name." He asked quietly.

The boy looked at him blankly for a moment as though Joffrey was a ghost. "My name is James Targaryen."

Joffrey opened the lid and James' eyes locked firmly onto the prize inside. _So It's true... He's one of them... if the others found out who he was... _"James you will not tell anyone else what your name is. Understand?" He whispered.

James just nodded, hypnotised with the sight of what was in the box in front of him.

There rested a grey egg. It wasn't smooth like most eggs. It was covered in black and purple scales. "Joffrey?"  
"What?" Joffrey almost flinched back as James wrapped an arm around his head and pulled him down, landing a kiss on his mouth. Jeffroy knew that it James was only acting this way because of what the healer had done... but still...

He closed his eyes as he roughly pushed his tongue back into James' mouth and took dominance and control over the kiss. James' eyes rolled back as the boy passed back out again and Jeffroy made sure to lay him gently back on the bed. "What have you done to me." He whispered as he moved the lock of hair back over the boy's ear. He looked down at the dragon egg and placed it gently in James' grasp as the boy curled his arms gently around it. "You are the weapon which could destroy my rule... Everything I've waited for... you could be the one to destroy it... I'm risking all that for you." Joffrey muttered. "But... you could also be the thing to save my rule... in more ways than one." He gently smiled and stroked the boy's cheek. "But let us see what the new day brings."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I thought I'd surprise you guys with a quick update since the other one took longer than I expected. A big thank you to my first reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter. As usual the warning. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse, ratings may turn up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! =) Have a nice day wherever you guys are!**

* * *

James slowly blinked open his eyes as a dark sunlight cascaded from the balcony outside onto his pale eyelids. A deep ache coursed against his chest and arm but somehow the extent it had been on the previous day was numbed. He was taunted to fall back asleep by the lullaby of rainfall outside. Something about the way that the raindrops sounded as they hit the tiles... the thought that he was snug here with Joffrey's arms wrapped around him and both of them comfortably warm under the silk sheets instead of out there in the cold... _Hold on..._

James slowly turned over as he looked at Joffrey sound asleep with a pair of arms comfortably wrapped around him. He had woken on many mornings like this after he had been raped or abused by the masters of the cages... but never had he felt safety like this. There was something different about the way that Joffrey held him.

That's when he remembered what had happened on the previous evening and let out a deep groan. "What did I do..." He muttered as he lowered his head onto something hard and looked down to see an egg wrapped comfortably in his embrace. He ran his fingers over the smooth and hard scales... all the while his mind was still on the fact that he had kissed Joffrey. "I never should have done that." He pulled the egg closer as though he was holding a new born child. "Joffrey will beat the crap out of me for doing that."  
"No but he will if you don't go back to sleep." Joffrey grumbled as his arms circled around James' waist and pulled him closer so the boy was curved against his chest. "Now rest and go back to sleep." He muttered.  
"Why haven't you killed me yet? You know where I come from... you know who I am. Why- Hey!"

James stopped as Joffrey gently took the egg and placed it over to the side, back in the silk cushion of it's chest. "Because. You're mine now. I don't easily give away what belongs to me. Now go back to sleep or get up." The boy slowly let go of him and stood leaving James back on the bed, staring intently at the egg.

This didn't go unnoticed by the king.

Joffrey hid his amused smile as he slowly pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the table before he took a stance next to a wardrobe of clothes. "What happened yesterday-"  
"Already forgotten." Joffrey lied. "You were under the effects of medicine... besides it's not as though you meant it." He shrugged and kept his mask of a face perfect as not to give anything away. James looked away as he kept tears back. Of course it had meant nothing to Joffrey. Why would he be important? He's just a worthless slave, just like _his king_ had made sure that he understood. What could James possibly offer a king? He was pathetic on every count! He could do absolutely nothing! But what hurt the worst why he even cared what Joffrey thought about it. Why would he care what some stuck up brat thought about a kiss? No... Like Joffrey said. It was just effects of the medicine and should be forgotten as soon as possible.

However in Joffrey's head, his thoughts were raging in anger against him. The very words he had tried to use to lie and comfort the smaller boy had started an internal war in his mind: _How can you say that you idiot! You know that secretly you enjoyed it!  
But he can't as long as he's king! What can he do? It's not as though he can make James his Queen!  
He can do what he wants!  
THE KING CAN DO WHAT EVER HE WANTS!  
But he can't get James to love him!_

Joffrey frowned before putting a hand to his forehead as though to stop the pain. James watched intently as the pain coursed across Joffrey's features. His body became still and stiff with tension. His eyes darting nervously around as though he was hearing a hundred different things at once. "My king?"  
"Just... go!" Joffrey snarled. His eyes were closed tightly now as his face was scrunched up in focus. His hands gripped the wood so hard that the white of his knuckles were showing.

James smiled faintly as he slowly walked over, making sure that he kept one arm wrapped around his torso as his voice softly began to sing in a strange language that Joffrey did not recognise: "_Sono pronto per l'amore, sono pronto per te." Sono in piedi proprio qui, sto aspettando per voi. Così fuggendo lontano dal mio amore._.." How ever the way that James' voice slowly flowed around the words. The way he pronounced each of them and whispered them gently into his master's ear.

It seemed to soothe him.

James gave a gentle smile as he reached out and gently ran his fingers across Joffrey's forehead, ignoring all the screaming urges in his body not to go near the boy. "What was that?" Joffrey whispered as he slowly opened his dark eyes and gazed at James as though the boy was a ghost, just coming back into focus.  
"I don't know." James shrugged. "It's what I hear in my dreams.. It's strange.. but I don't know what the words exactly mean." He said quietly.  
"So you sing gibberish which you don't even recognise?" Joffrey stopped himself as he realised how he had just snapped at James and took a calming breath.  
"I know it's strange... but if I could understand exactly what the words could mean... then I would guess that they meant... _I'm ready for love, I'm ready for you. I'm standing right here, I'm waiting for you. So running away far from my love..._"  
"It sounded far more beautiful when you said it the other way."  
"I know... sometimes a different language can be seen as beautiful. I just wish I knew more about my past." James sighed as he looked down to his wrists. He frowned slightly only just noticing that the chains on his wrist had been removed. "Um... My king?"  
"Come on." Joffrey avoided the question openly. "Do you have a preferred colour?" He stated as he looked over James' bare form.  
"Um... Sapphire blue I guess." James whispered and lowered his gaze before Joffrey pulled out pair of leather trousers and a pearl white shirt. "I do not have something like that a the moment but we will visit the tailor later today and find you something worthy to wear." James blushed brightly as he looked down at the clothes then looked back at Joffrey. "My king... this is..."  
"It is nothing. Now go and change. Then when you're ready. We shall take a walk."  
"Yes... My king."

Joffrey smiled to himself when James had walked away. The look of surprise in the boys eyes was quite saddening. It was sad that he was surprised to receive a basic necessity such as clothes... but he had noticed one very important thing that James himself hadn't.

James hadn't put up a fight about receiving a gift off him. "Slowly lowering that shield?" Joffrey couldn't help but celebrate this small victory. However the boy was right: The fact that his name was now known was a fatal danger to anyone who now ruled over the Iron throne. "I can't think like that. No one else knows of his existence. No one knows his name, there by no one can know he's a threat."  
"Who's a threat?"

Joffrey turned in time just to see as James walked out. The boy had one hand rested on his hip. The tight leather trousers were mouth watering on him, as was the framing pearl white shirt which so elegantly went with it. The black shoes were freshly polished.

As Joffrey devoured each detail, he found his own trousers becoming tighter.

James tilted his head as he watched Joffrey begin to squirm. Did he not look good? "My king? Have I displeased you?" He frowned slightly.  
"More the opposite." Joffrey muttered under his breath before he took a calming grasp of air and looked back at James. "The garden is under cover. Come. We shall walk."  
"Uh... sure." James nodded as he looked back at the chest which kept the dragon egg in.  
"Don't worry. No one else enters my chambers. No one will touch it." Joffrey said quietly before walking out the door knowing full well that James would follow.  
"I hope so." James placed his hand on the chest and smiled at it. "I don't want anyone else to touch this."

_Thud _

James flinched back as he stared down at it. Had he just imagined that then?! Had he just imagine what had almost sound like a heartbeat?! "James!" Joffrey called impatiently.  
"Coming." James said quietly before leaving the room.

It was only when the door closed that his eyes were parted from the box.

_**-Break-**_

James looked up to the grey clouds as the rain relentlessly poured down on the roof above them. The air was thick with moisture and a breeze that seemed to try and seep into his very skin.

However.

For all of this.

He was still surrounded by countless beauty.

The smell of roses and countless scents filled his nose and him to the brim; Honey suckle, lavender, fresh apples. It was all so delicious and covered in countless rows of beautiful colour. "You like it?" Joffrey looked into James' sparkling eyes, almost hypnotised by the way they were dazzled at the long winding garden and distance cascade of the hills which sloped towards a brilliant lake.  
"My king... this place is perfect! If only the gods had allowed better weather in which to view it." James whispered softly as they walked slowly along.  
"If only the gods allowed us a few more things in this forsaken world." Joffrey sighed as he reached out and plucked a long rose. He smiled before he handed it to James who took it with surprise and held it to his nose to take in the sweet scent.  
"I always did love roses." James admitted.  
"Now." Joffrey tried making his voice careful and gentle. "I would like to know of how you came to be in this city." James immediately looked at the ground as he hid his gaze. "Please James." Joffrey said quietly.  
"Why would you want to know? Why would you want to know about my poor story and a bunch of woe of me crap?"  
"Because I... I made an oath... and I intend to stand by it. You're mine now. When somebody hurts what is mine... I always get even."  
"My king..." James sighed. "Are you really that desperate to know?"

Joffery nodded simply.

James lent against a railing which faced the great lake. "Fine. I guess since I'm under your control I better tell you." Joffrey almost flinched at that. Had he really pushed it to hard onto James that he was nothing more than a slave to him? "As I told you. I only remember the last three months of my life and my name. I woke in that vault and was moved quickly from place to place after I was put to sleep... the first time I remember seeing sunlight was waking up one day in a cage. It must have been a market because there were loads of stalls. People were everywhere shouting and crashing into one another." The more James seemed the speak, the more absent his gaze became. "For a few days the only thing that seemed to happen was that a man would shove in a cup of water and a bit of bread. No one acknowledged me or even spoke to me... not until the fifth day." James began to grip the railing more tightly. "On that fifth day the man who fed me opened the cage and grabbed me by my neck. He pulled me out and threw me onto the floor." Joffrey was unsure what to do next as James shook his head and walked out into the pouring rain. Quickly the boy's hair was plastered to his face. It was after a few minutes James finally spoke again. "He wrapped my wrists in chains and kneed me in the back till I was to bruised and in pain to move. At that point he ripped away my shorts and..." Joffrey heard it this time more than he saw it. James was about to say something but his voice shook... he was crying and trying to hide his tears in the rain.

But it was a vein attempt.

His tears fell heavier than the rain drops.

Joffrey lent against the railing and stared at the boy who was trying to hide his emotions from him. "After that men came and took me as though I was some common rag; a rag to wash away the dark desires of their secret lustful fantasies. The man became rich and that's how it went on for a couple of months... that and a couple of beatings so that I wouldn't fight as much when they raped me... then you came that one morning." James looked at him and Joffrey finally saw the darkness in those ancient eyes. The fact someone so young could look so old... It surprised Joffrey.

But what he did next surprised him even more so.

He slowly walked over and rested his hand against James' cheek. "I would never rush you. I want what happened last night to happen again. Even if we just kept it our secret. I don't want anyone else ever touching you ever again. If you ever allow someone to come close and touch you like that." Joffrey stared deeply into James' eyes. "I want that person to be me." He watched as James' eyes became wide.

The smaller boy just stood their frozen the only thoughts that were going through his head were: _What? _

Joffrey felt panic beginning to build in his chest. "It's mad... and so frustrating! I just can't explain! I look at you and I just get this warm and cold feeling running through me. I want to reach out and take you back to my chambers! I never want anyone else to hurt you ever again. And I just don't know what that is-"  
"Joffrey..." James looked up at him with scared wide eyes. "That's love."

Silence passed in a thick wave between them.

Both stared at each other not knowing what to do. "We can't." Joffrey finally decided and James felt his heart plummet six feet under. "I'm king... and-"  
"And I'm just a lowly servant... A slave." He turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look any deeper into those eyes that had saved him twice now. _I'm not going to stand here and be reminded I'm nothing. _He thought as James began to turn away and was stopped as once again Joffery grabbed his arm and brought him to a halt.  
"No... You are not a slave. You are mine. Now and forever you are mine."

He paused.

"And I am yours." He whispered after a moment.

James stared at him for a moment before leaning in close and pressing their bodies together as he landed a crashing kiss on the kings mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance until it was finally Joffrey who took control. He pushed James up against the pillar nearby and the boy latched his legs around the kings waist as he pulled their bodies as possibly close as they could. Only breaking the kiss when they were forced to draw a breath and even then it was but the break of a second before their rough passionate kiss returned.

After a couple of minutes Joffrey slowly broke the kiss as he began to slowly pull back. James' cheeks were coloured almost a bright pink with a burning blush. His tongue rested slightly on his parted lips as a thin line of saliva connected from both boy's lips. "That must be the last time we must do that." Joffrey said quietly.  
"You'd be more convincing if there wasn't something poking me right now." James grinned slightly making the king now blush brightly. James slowly lent back against the pillar more as his legs unwound from Joffrey's waist. He grinned slightly at the way he had made the king so excited but was soon stopped as both boy's locked their gaze once again. "We can't... do this. You know that."  
"It's not going to ever be the same now. One kiss can bind anything." James whispered. He looked down at the ground as he began to shuffle his feet. "Does this mean you no longer want me around." Fear began to rein in his eyes. "You're going to send me back to the slave-"  
"Never." Joffrey stated as he frowned. "You are still mine. You will have free walk around the castle and the outside grounds... I will require a small task every now and then... if that is to say fetch some clothing from the village."  
"Anything." James smiled. "I better take my leave then." James bowed slightly with a smile. "My king." He began to walk off down the corridors.  
"Go back to my chambers!" Joffrey called and smiled as he caught the boy's sparkling eyes.

He turned back towards the sky and watched as the clouds were just growing darker. "There is a war coming." He said quietly. Then began to grin as something dawned on him. "And now I'm going to win... because I now have something to protect and fight for." He turned on the spot and carried on the long walk back to his chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! As usual a massive thank you to my main reviewer and to all of you who favourite and follow this story. Been hard to update today as I've been in and out of hospital today so I've had a really bad day ='(. So sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. Now- as usual the warning. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse, this chapter consists moments of a sexual nature, and as allways ratings may turn up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! =) Have a nice day wherever you guys are!**

* * *

James smiled as the sunlight caressed his face gently. A emerald silk hood was raised over his head as he walked along the uneven streets of the village. The dirty houses towered around him as he carried on down the thin streets. Guards stood around him and he rolled his eyes but kept his smile as he watched them. A weaved basket rested on his hand as he smelled the fresh bread which the baker had given him. "Hey Daniel." James smiled as he tossed one of his guards an apple. The guard widened his eyes in surprise but gave a smile, as did the rest as James handed them each a snack. "Sir you need not do this for us." The guard Daniel began but James just shook his head as he turned to his last guard.  
"Loras?" He smiled and held out the crimson apple. He stared up in a friendly manner at those turquoise eyes that regarded him cautiously. "You haven't eaten all day. I saw you take no food this morning." Loras just regarded him for a minute before raising an eyebrow. "Please." James smiled even softer at him. "Eat please... For me?" At that Loras sighed and reached out before taking the fruit and biting deeply into it; giving James a small glanced at his pearly whites while giving a slight shake of his rich brown curls.  
"Fine... but only because you asked so nicely." He grinned and James just rolled his eyes.  
"Sir I suggest we get back to the castle now." Daniel muttered as he looked around. "Do you have everything?" His eyes roamed over James.  
"The king wanted James to go to the tailor and get himself fitted for some clean attire." Loras looked at the boy under the emerald cloak. The cloak itself was beautiful as it had jewels sewn in with the material. It cascaded behind the boy like the trail of a dress, though any one who could see James under the large hood would definitely not describe him as a girl in a dress. Sure. Loras thought as he took in the details of the boy. Tight leather trousers framed a delicious pair of legs while his snow white shirt hung to his torso tightly. His bronze skin was as hypnotising as his silver blonde hair.  
"Well maybe he is tired. He has been walking around the village for a couple of hours, maybe he would prefer it to return to recuperate in the kings chambers."  
"No." Loras quickly snapped and James half turned giving the knight of flowers only a glance at the side of his face. His burning eyes seemed to regard him carefully as though the boy was reading him like a common scroll or book.

This boy was way too smart for his own good.

Daniel frowned as he looked between both of the deadlock gazes before he gently took James' hand. "Sir I must insist, you have been under the sun far to long without getting a drink. We can come back later for clothing. I must insist. You will be of no use to the king if you are ill because of being out in the sun too long."  
"As you wish." James nodded in defeat and looked down to the basket on his wrist. He had the majority of everything that Joffrey had wanted him to get.  
"Will you be okay to walk back." Daniel shoved past Loras as he began to guide the boy back in the direction of the castle.  
"Daniel, what has gotten into you?" James raised an eyebrow as the knight took a place at his side again.  
"Sir Loras will you take the rear with the others while I escort James back." Daniel stated more than asked.

James studied Loras' face as he seemed to mask it quickly, this time making it almost impossible for the boy to see the emotions that ran through it. "If that is your suggestion." Loras watched James carefully before he fell back behind them. This still did not however stop the tension that had built up in Daniel's shoulders. His white armour glinted in the sunlight as did his cloak behind him. His sword rested on his belt and he resisted the constant urge to pull out the sword on Loras. "Don't trust him." Daniel said quietly as both him and James walked with gazes locked on the keep in front of them. "I would not trust the Knight of flowers as far as I could throw him. His intentions are not for the innocent."  
"You assume that I trust any one and am innocent?" James grinned slightly as Daniel shot him a surprised look.  
"But my sir-"  
"Do not take it personally." James cooed. "This city has shown me that there is no one I can trust in this cursed world... except maybe one or two." For the first time he gazed at Daniel, looking deeply into those large, hurt puppy dog brown eyes. Why was it that this guard seemed so hurt by that? "You seem quite young to be a kings guard. How old are you?"  
"Nineteen sir."  
"Too young to know the honest touch of a lover." James noted.  
"And you yourself are barely sixteen to my eyes... how would you know of impure intentions or of mistrust in others?" Daniel asked but James just turned his head to and sky and secured his hood as a cold breeze ran through the alley they had taken. James stopped as he collected it. His cloak began to bellow into the wind as though it was a pair of rising wings. He could feel something rolling around inside of him. Something inside of him which was yearning to reach out. A deep rooted hunger which was burning him. It felt as though he had gone days without eating. "Sir? Are you okay?" James quickly grasped hold of the wall to try and steady himself. His eyes glanced towards the distance lakes and hills.

His eyes widened as he thought saw something large moving across them. Something large and black... no it must be a trick. His eyes must be tired from the little sleep he has been getting. Plus he hadn't eaten and drank that day. He blinked a couple of time before gazing back to the hill.

Nothing was there this time.

"Just a bit hungry I think." He whispered as caught his breath. "I should listen more to you Daniel." He admitted before taking a steadying breath and carrying on up the cobble stone path till he reached the marble steps.

Daniel grinned to himself. "It seems that I do know a thing or two." He shot Loras a loathing look and James just rolled his eyes again.  
"Loras you needed not to accompany me back. The city is wide and full of wonders."  
"Just as is the gardens. If you would walk with me there I would be honoured to show you their beauty."

James gave a soft smile. "I will consider that offer." He nodded and turned quickly as the doors opened for him. "But now I must return to my master and make sure he has all he requires." James said dutifully. Over the last few days he had become increasingly efficient at his work and taken a great pride in it.

The only thing that upset him was the fact that Joffrey hadn't kissed him or even acknowledged any thing that had happened that night... the happiest night of James' miserable life. _Well not as though there is much to contend with. _He thought. _I only remember about three months of it and all that was spent being fucked by bastards who now hide in that market place!_ He frowned as his eyes became cold.

James' frown began to slip away as he heard the voice of Joffrey upstairs in his chamber. _He must have got out of his meeting early! _He thought excitedly. "It sounds as though my master is back. I must make sure he is okay." James nodded as he began to head towards the stairs.  
"Make sure you eat something!" Daniel called with a slight frown at the boy.  
"Yes father." James joked as when he was out of sight he began to take the stairs two at a time as he rushed quickly towards Joffrey's chamber. _Why hadn't the boy told him that he would be out of his meetings early?_  
"James!" Loras called. "I would really... _Really_, like to emphasise what an honour it would to be to take you to lunch in the gardens right now. I'm sure your master would understand." James looked over his shoulder to see the tall handsome boy following him in his steps like a lost puppy going after his owner. _He wears a mask as well as I do._ He noted in his thoughts. James shook his head as he finally came to the wooden door which was Joffrey's chamber. He could hear someone inside moving about the room. _Joffrey must be getting tailored for a new suit._ He thought but now Loras was out of sight. "My king I'm-"

James opened the door and the loud clang of his woven basket hitting the floor echoed down the halls all the way back to Daniel and Loras on the staircase.

James turned away from the sight thrusting and sound of grunting which had come over from Joffrey's bed where he was on top of Margaery. Their clothes thrown to the floor.

He slammed the door close quickly as Joffrey looked over and called out: "James! I-" His face turned a burning red and his eyes widened in horror.  
"Joffrey." Margaery whispered. "What's wrong my-"

The door closed and the echoing thud filled the silence. He just stood there as he heard the voices inside begin to whisper. "I think James just saw what we were doing." Joffrey snarled.  
"So... Why would you care what the servant thinks? He's just a slave Joffrey. Nothing more. Nothing less."  
"You're-" Inside the room Joffrey stopped himself as he was about to turn around and scream into her face that James was more than anything she: A power seeking bitch, could ever be to him or anyone... but he knew that he couldn't say that. "You're right." He finally muttered.

James however had heard everything and now let his hands fall limp at his side as he felt each crack begin to move through his heart. He turned on the spot and sprinted away as fast as his legs would carry him, just as Joffrey opened the door and looked around. "I thought I heard something."  
"It is nothing my love now come back to bed." Joffrey glared at the floor and muttered.  
"I'm not your love." Before he turned and walked back into the room after making his face a smiling mask.

_**-Break-**_

Tears fell painfully from James' eyes as he ran down the stairs straight into Loras who stared down at him. His eyes ran over the lines of tears which streaked the boy's cheek. James glared up defiantly as he looked into Loras' dark face. "You bastard. YOU KNEW!" He screamed as he punched down hard on the knight's chest. "YOU KNEW WHAT THEY WERE DOING IN THERE!"  
"I tried to stop you." He said softly as James carried on punching into his chest. He let the boy do this. It barely hurt with his armour on and it was better that James got it out this way than in some other dangerous pursuit. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to see that."  
"You're sister! That fucking whore! I hate her!" He snarled.  
"I know." Loras whispered softly.  
"What do you know!" James pushed the knight against the wall. "What the hell could you possibly know! How could you know how I feel!?" James' tears blistered his cheek.

This was the only fire that ever hurt him.

The burn of misery.

Loras how ever slowly took a seat against the cold stone wall. "I know just exactly what it's like to play the secret lover James. I know exactly how you feel."  
"How could you!"  
"Because the love of my life was a king too! My sister was his Queen. I would love him and know that he could never truly and fully return my love in front of the eyes of other people. I hated my sister. I had to play nice and act as though nothing was wrong... though she didn't love him like I did. But that is the game of thrones. It's a game of power." James however slowly turned his gaze back up to Loras.

His eyes were the darkest sight... darker and colder than winter but yet they had the most corrupted flame of rage behind them. "One day... I'm going to kill your sister."  
"James you don't mean that."  
"I'm not going to kill her because she touched Joffrey. I'm not going to kill her because she slept with your love. Plenty of men have waged war on love." He shook his head as his bright smile and dark evil glare sent shivers down Loras' spine. "I'm going to kill her because she only touches the men we love because she wanted power of the Queen."  
"James you cannot make such a promise and you know it." Loras reached out and wiped the tears from the boy's cheek with his thumb.  
"Is that offer still good for a walk in the garden?" James whispered softly.  
"For a handsome boy like you?" Loras grinned as he gently pulled James to his feet and linked their arms. "But first let's go and sort those tears."  
"James!"

James turned on the spot as Joffrey came sailing around the corner as he crashed into the wall. James immediately ran over and crouched next to his master. "Are you-" He came to a stop as something whispered in the back of his mind. _Yeah you're right._

He stopped his hand which was reaching out to pull Joffrey close. _That's right._ His thoughts whispered. _He doesn't care about you. __You're just a slave to him. Another wasted servant. _"James what is wrong with you?" Joffrey frowned slightly as James stepped back slightly. "It's not what it looked like."  
"It looked like you were fucking her into the next century!" James screamed.  
"Then it's exactly what it looked like." Joffrey muttered to himself.  
"Joffrey did you get the servant to get new bed sheets?" Margaery called.

James' eye began to twitch slightly.

Joffrey could see something beginning to stir within the boy. Even Loras was beginning to grow nervous at the aura that James radiated. "What's in this chest?"  
"Don't touch it!" Joffrey snarled.  
"Margaery! Do not touch that chest!" Loras shouted. he turned fearfully towards James who's eyes now had become almost as black as night. Joffrey knew that there was something inside James that was connected to that egg. If Margaery touched it-  
"Why do you have a egg in a chest?"  
"Okay..." James whispered.

Both boys turned to face him as they watched his slowly raise.

"Now I'm going to kill that bitch."

Both were unprepared as James span and grabbed Joffrey's knife. "I really need to keep that in a better place." He snarled as he bolted with Loras after James who now slowly walked into the room. "You didn't bring any fresh sheets." Margaery's voice droned out.  
"How has your sister survived this long?" Joffrey snapped.  
"Well being a Queen has it's advantages." Loras muttered.

Both boy's stopped as they saw James just inside the doorway. The boy had turned pale as Margaery was holding the egg next to the balcony railing. "Now... someone would think. That this is quite precious to you." She turned the black and purple stoned egg around in her palm as she examined it. "A hunk of rock... no one would understand why." She began to walk towards the balcony with it and James stormed forward but this time was caught in the grasp of both Loras and Joffrey. "LET ME GO!" James snarled.  
"Margaery put that down."

The girl turned with a flick of a brown curtain of hair. Her blue dress swept along the floor. Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched James squirm. _This was the boy that was keeping her from the full attention of Joffrey? _"Now Joffrey. He's not exactly me but I can see why you chose him... but a servant really? And especially one who became a market's bitch."  
"I'm. Going. To. Fucking. KILL YOU!" James screamed and finally broke out the grip of the two older boys.  
"About time." She threw the egg over her shoulder and James let out a howl of pain before he dived over the bars of the railing and plummeted with the egg.  
"NO!" Joffrey roared and ran forward but was caught in Loras grip. "LET GO. LET GO. LET GO!"  
"Now listen as he is splattered across the cliffs." Margaery grinned.

A couple of minutes of pure silence passed between them.

"Any minute now." She folded her arms and glared at the two boys who exchanged a look at each other. Joffrey's eyes were clouded with tears.

More silence passed. "Okay. What the- AGHHHHH!" She ducked back as a roar shook the keep.

Large black wings smashed through the air as a large scaled body rose from beneath the line of sight. Large white teeth tried to smash at Margaery but the girl backed away quickly before she could be snatched up. "Dragon?! That's impossible!"  
"Anything is possible girl." A cold voice whispered.

All three stared as the black dragon descended slightly so it's head came into full view. It's large dark eyes regarded each of them carefully. "Did that dragon just speak?" Loras stared wide eyes.  
"Are you blind idiot!" This time it was more clear. A woman was sat on the dragon's neck. A woman with long silver blond hair which was thrown over one shoulder. A blue cloak was wrapped around her shoulders and her hood was up. "No way."  
"Believe it!" James' voice echoed as he jumped out from the cradling embrace of Daenerys. He stood on the nose of the dragon which was almost as big if not bigger than the balcony itself.  
"James!" Joffrey called out but to no avail. The boy was cradling the egg close to his chest as though it was a unborn child.  
"May I have the pleasure. They made me a slave. They made me a bitch. They took my memories."  
"The honour is yours... my son."

James snapped his head over to look at her. She gave a slow nod before he turned back and glared at Margaery. "You know what the morale of this story is?"  
"Don't seek power?" She snarled in mock at him.  
"No." He raised his hand. "It's: DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING STUFF!" He looked down at the dragon. _"dracarys!" _James roared with absolute pleading in his voice. The dragon obeyed as it's gaping mouth opened wide and a torrent of fire roared out of it's throat.  
"GET DOWN!" All three in the room ducked but Joffrey still stared up at the dark eyes of his love as the boy pulled up his emerald hood.  
"James don't do it!"  
"I'm more than just a slave Joffrey." He whispered.

Even through the roar of fire and the intense melting heat Joffrey locked eyes with his love. Even with the deafening roar the two could hear each other as clear as day. "What do you mean?"  
"You're right. Nothing can ever happen between us." His eyes moved to Margaery who was shrieking as the ceiling was turning slack and into molten rock which caved down around her. "Two words and you destroyed what I had felt for you... but it was pointless wasn't it? What could we ever truly have... but now I'm not a servant."  
"James!"  
"I'm a dragon." He grinned. _"dracarys" _With the already burning fire two more dragons began to rise around them. Releasing new waves of flames onto the hillside.  
"We have lost the element of surprise. We must go back now! We've over extended ourselves." James' mother whispered and he nodded as he took a seat on the dragon's neck in front of her. Her arms wrapped around him as the dragon began to slowly rise. It's fire diminishing but still leaving a burning keep."Good bye Joffrey. Next time we see each other. I'm taking that throne." James' eyes were barren of all feeling now.

Joffrey just watched as the only person he had ever loved began to vanish into the distance horizon. "My king!" Guards burst through the door. The emerald dragon which had remained roared as Daniel ran forward and launched himself onto it's neck. The dragon became slightly more peaceful as it had now got what it's mother had asked for: The boy and his guardian.

The other guards stared as the last dragon flew off with it's package now collected. "My king there has been a dragon attack on the keep and-" Joffrey slowly rose from his knees. "We came to warn you-" He shut up as Joffrey pulled a sword off Loras' belt and sliced roughly through the speaking guards throat. Blood began to ooze down his skin as he gurgled and coughed it up painfully onto the floor before falling to a corpse on the ground. "Go. Now." He turned his eyes to Margaery.  
"You going to kill me?" She whimpered with wide eyes as she stared into the dark abyss of which were Joffrey's.  
"No." He said coldly and threw the blooded blade to the floor as he began to walk out.

He turned slowly in the doorway and glared at her as he said. "I'm going to leave that pleasure for James."

Both brother and sister ran out the room just as the fire ate through the last of the supports and the room gave a groan before the balcony cracked violently. Large chunks of rocks smashed down the hills side into the great sea bellow. The ceiling cracked like an ice with with an axe and smashed into the floor which in turn began to collapse as level on level of the castle fell into the waters of the sea.

Half the castle lay in ruin.

That was just with the three dragons and one Daenerys... now her and her son were reunited.

And they were out for blood.

The iron throne would become the prize of war... but who it would be won by would be a mystery.

Joffrey had so much more to fight for now. His kingdom. His rule. The name of his family. His power.

And most of all... he had to fight and prove his love for James; The boy who would become the most legendary dragon yet.

* * *

**Okay everyone, so it may be a couple of days or a week before I can next update. I'm going to be in and out of hospital a lot and with being back at College for my exams it may not exactly be easy to update every day. I will try my best in that case to provide the best chapter yet as now the main story plot has kicked in. Again I thank each of you who favourite, follow and read this. You make it worth coming back to write for. Hopefully I'll be back with a update soon! Till then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So after a long day of X-rays, MRI scans and blood tests And a lot of pain I'm finally out of hospital for the night. I thought I'd try to write a chapter to keep the flow of updates going. Thanks as always to my amazing reviewer and all you kind, sweet people who favourite and followthis story. You keep a smile on my face through these horrible long days =) Now as usual. The warning. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse, and as always ratings may turn up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter but I'm sorry it's only a short one =( Have a nice day wherever you guys are!**

* * *

James frowned as he stood on the edge of the cliff looking across the stretching sea which kept him separated from Joffrey... No he couldn't think like this any more. Joffrey was obstacle in his way of the Iron throne. It didn't matter if James was still dreaming of the way that Joffrey had kissed him... the way that Joffrey's body had been pressed up against him... the way his tongue had dominated in their kiss...

James gave a soft groan as he placed his hands to his head. He began to massage his temples as though to try and push the memories out of his head. But trying to get rid of Joffrey would be like getting rid of his heart... and he knew first hand the problems of getting rid of a heart. He frowned slightly as the wind wrapped around him. "Even from this distance apart you still have your claws in me." He muttered as he turned. His long emerald cloak whipped back around him as he began the slow walk back to his mother's camp.

His mother's camp... that still sounded so strange to say. The fact he even had a mother astounded him. He had thought before he had met Joffrey that he was alone in this world. That there was no one else to ever be there for him... and even then he had been wrong. Joffrey had slept with that... that _whore! That power seeking slut! How had he even..._ He frowned and shook his head. If he carried on thinking like this, he would drive himself insane. "Think about where you are now." He looked around at the deep green grass filled cliffs that stretched out and descended to a white beach bellow. The waves gently rolled onto the sand as they held the setting colour of the sun.

The warm light... it had been so long since he had felt a genuine warmth on his face. He would just stand here on the cliffs for hours both in the morning and the evening as he took in as much light and warmth as he could. "My prince?"

James looked up and saw Daniel who was slowly walking over. The boy wore a simple pair of shorts and white shirt. His black sword belt was secured to his waist. His soft blond tousled hair was a mess from training and fighting with the other soldiers in the army as they were preparing for the battle for the throne. "You look like you could use a drink." James quickly pulled a small canister of water and held it out to the other boy.  
"My prince I could not accept it from you."  
"Stop calling me that." James rolled his eyes. Ever since he had been brought here by his mother he had people bowing at his feet. Everyone called him Prince or the future King. He did not want to be the future king... He wanted to see his mother sat on that throne. From what he had heard so far about her tale: Like him she had been sold out as a slave to be fucked like a common slut. She had fallen in love with her master... _Why does that sound familiar._ James had scolded himself as she had been telling him. How ever she had gone on to become pregnant but lost the child to try and save her husband which had all been a trick of magic.

James hadn't asked how she had come to be pregnant with him. He didn't want to know who his father was or even if he did have one. That past what not his. He did not remember it. The only thing he remembered was being made into a slave and then betrayed by Joffrey. James just frowned. Lately he was becoming more lost in his thoughts lately... he really needed to find some way to anchor his mind on reality. "Then what would you like me to call you?" Daniel said. James didn't notice a faint blush playing along the cheeks of the older boy.  
"My name would be a good thing to start with. Just call me James." The younger boy took a seat next to the nineteen year old as he gazed out at the sun set. "Now take the water and drink it."  
"But sir-"  
"That's an order Daniel." James sighed. Daniel finally reached out and took the canister before taking a grateful sip.  
"Thank you James." He whispered but James stared hypnotised by the setting sun. Daniel could easily see why. The way the sun set beneath the distant waves and gave way to the rising moon and diamond stars. "I see why you spend so much time up here." The orange of the sky soon became replaced by a deep blue and flowing purple. No clouds blocked the sight as a full moon rose above the waves. It really was a beautiful sight to take in... _Though... not as beautiful as James. _Daniel thought as he stared across the expanse of the sea. "I'm sorry." Daniel said quietly.

This made James frown slightly as he turned his head to look at him. His cold eyes regarded Daniel for a minute or so before he finally said. "What? What are you on about?"  
"I was your guardian. I was supposed to protect you... but they got to you."  
"Don't." James said quietly. "What's done is done."  
"But... I'm..." Daniel fell on his knees and looked up at James. "You really don't remember do you? You don't remember any of it!" Daniel stared at him searching in those cold broken any for any signs of the past. Any signs of anything that ever used to be there that he once knew.  
"I told you. Drop it." James grated out from his teeth and laid back to stare at the stars. "Now you better go. I have something that has to be done." James slowly pulled out the dragon egg from behind his cloak and held it close to his chest.  
"James I'm not the enemy here." Daniel snapped finally. He couldn't take it any more. This is not the James that he used to know! "I've always been there for you! I always will be there! But do not label me as the enemy!"  
"But you wasn't there when was getting raped... was you? You wasn't there when I screamed out for help every night... you wasn't there when I tried to kill myself."  
"No... but before all that... I was always there. I was there when... when we first did this." Daniel leaned forward slowly and landed a gentle kiss on James' lips which didn't move or part. He returned nothing. It was only as Daniel pulled back gently, did James finally say something.

His eyes narrowed and his his body became full off tension. _"Dracarys." _

Daniel dived back and hit the ground hard as three dragons smashed violently into the ground and erupted a endless tide of fire onto James. "What's going on!" Daniel screamed above the roar of the ceaseless fire.  
"He is simply going through his final stage of getting the missing piece of his heart."

Daenerys slowly walked forward as she watched her son swamped by the inferno which tore around the meadows. It didn't take Daniel long to turn on her. "What the hell happened to him! What happened to the James that I knew?!"  
"Don't worry... You will still be married to your fiancée. James will return to his mental right state after we have returned home and we have returned to the throne."  
"What about the..." Daniel stopped himself as he frowned. "And what of Joffrey." He glared to the distance as though his eyes were piercing all the way into the king from here.  
"His fate will be left in my son's hands... You know." She turned to face Daniel. Her blood cloak hugged her skin as did her white dress framed her. She looked at him with pitiful eyes. "For the time that you and my son were together... He had never been happier. Who knows? Maybe he will forget about Joffrey and you will have a chance with him once again." She shrugged. "I just want my son happy."  
"And I will be."

Both turned and watched as the dragons slowly closed their mouths.

As the flames began to die out James stepped out of the fire. His bronze skin slightly blackened by dirt... but on the ground around him. Cracked bit of egg and stone littered the floor. Something began crawling over his back and chest... "No way." Daniel stared wide eyed as James' mother tossed him some shorts which he pulled on quickly. "Twins." Daenerys smiled as she watched the two creatures move over the boy. They let out a small cry and began to nuzzle their heads against James' neck.  
"Soon..." James gently ran his hand over their scaly necks and heads. "It will be time to take back the throne." He smiled as he locked eyes with his new born dragons. "I'm going to watch King's fall, burn to the ground and if we fail?" A dark grin moved across the boy's face that even startled his mother slightly. "I'm going to rip it apart. Brick. By. Brick." His dark laughter was mingled with the ferocious roar of the other dragons.

_**-Break-**_

Joffrey paced back and forth as he walked in front of his council. "So there are reports that there are more dragons." He said keeping his voice level.  
"My king... there are reports that the dragons came from your man servant... we would like to know the name of this person who was your slave." The old man who was his grandfather lent back in his chair.  
"That does not concern you old man." He growled. Dark circles were around Joffrey's eyes. For the last two weeks that James had been gone, Joffrey had been getting a minimum of four hours of sleep a night.  
"You look like you could require some rest my king. Maybe you should return to your-" All stared with wide eyes as Joffrey's grandfather stared in horror when a sword sliced through the head rest of his chair, barely a centimetre from his head.  
"You should watch your tongue." He slowly walked over. His dark eyes burning ferociously into the old man's face. "Before I cut it out of your fucking mouth." He slowly turned. His clothes hung loosely from his body as they were scruffy... not that Joffrey cared. "I want the other keeps and lords to send their armies to us."  
"But my lord." One man on the council began. He didn't think anything of it when Joffrey pulled the sword from next to his grand father's head. He looked at the blade slowly as he examined it's double edged crafting. "That is impracticle. It would be impossible to do so. The lords would never offer up their armies to us! They wouldn't lift an arm to help us! The idea is just... It's-" He was stopped as a sword pierced between his eyes and he slumped forward onto the table.

Blood began to seep across the mahogany as in the candle light Joffrey's dark glare moved through them striking fear in each single one of them. "You're going to rally the armies and get the fucking bastards in line and ready to fight. If they object. String them up by their damn heads and show the god damn kingdoms what happens if they disobey me! Any keep that refuses conquer them! We will fight. I will have Daenerys head on a spike!"  
"An-any thing else my lord?" Joffrey had never struck such pure fear into his grandfather before. The man seemed quick to try and calm the boy... by any means possible. Even if that meant bowing to his will and giving the brat his wanted toy.  
"Find. Me. JAMES!" He roared and all the men quickly rose from their seats as they fled the broken room.

Cracks were still evident in the wall as water dripped from the ceiling. "James... I'm going to find you... and this time..." He looked down at his hand where a small box rested in his palm. Inside was a golden ring with a large emerald. The band of the ring was dotted with diamonds. "I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place." He gave a soft smile as he imagined James with the ring on his finger. "This time... No more pretending to love someone else... no more having to make love to a woman and picture it's him. James... I love you and I'm going to marry you." He smiled to the sky but frowned for a second.

For a moment it looked as though he could see flames on the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So, my Bf and me broke up so what ever... just means I have a bit more time to be able to get these chapters done. Thanks as always to my amazing reviewer and all you kind, sweet people who favourite and follow this story. Now as usual. The warning. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse, and as always ratings may turn up. Have a nice day wherever you guys are! A little spoiler. There is a love triangle going on... but Daniel is certainly not part of it. And finally. I've been making a few fan videos for my other stories on Wattpad. If you would like to see one for this story then just let me know in a review or something. Anyway, enjoy. If the case is you would. Then let me know what song you would like for the couples. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The wind battered violently against the side of the tent as his mother began to adjust the straps of his armour. "When you go out there... you must be ready for anything my son... you must be ready to face _anyone_." She whispered. The candle light shined faintly off Joffrey's perfectly clear armour. The mirror like metal was possessed the gold emblems of the king. Cersei slowly placed the crown on her son's noble brow as she stepped back and looked at him. "You go against my will doing this."  
"I'm going to fight for what's mine." Cersei thought he meant Kings fall but what the boy was really thinking about was the terror that now rode a horror into battle and was obliterating their lines of defence.  
"You are stubborn... everyone warned you not to come here... and still here we stand." She clipped the last bit of Joffrey's cloak to his armour.  
"This is my war. I will fight it until the end." Screams echoed outside and both mother and son turned slowly, looking at the material as though they could see through it to the chaos and massacre that was happening outside.

Joffrey turned away as blood splattered the length of the tent and a body was pressed against the material. "It's time."  
"JOFFREY!" A voice roared. "FACE ME NOW!" It screamed.  
"Time to face the consequences of my actions." He whispered as he put his sword in his belt and began to step out the tent slowly.

Part of him immediately wished to go back inside.

The clouds were pitch black against a burning crimson sky. Flashed of orange and deep red lit the side of the country hills. Corpses lay in dismembered piles while some were charcoaled painfully against the ground. "Is this the fate that has been bestowed because of James' rage?" Joffrey watched some of the men back away from the distance lines. "Hold your ground! Stand fast!" Joffrey called. Although he himself wasn't eager to come and join the fight. He was more than eager to find the one he loved. "Rally yourself men! Stand true for what you believe in."  
"HA! What a hypocrite!" A voice bellowed.

Joffrey froze as slowly at the edge of the meadow, bellow the cliff face. Something large and dark began to rise. Long stretch of black scales spread out over a body which stretched the height and width of the cliff itself.

The wind hit them all violently forcing them into a half crouch as James stood on the large platform nose of a dragon. It's horns grew like giant spears of bone out the side of it's face. It's teeth were like large blades which could have sliced through a man without even trying... but Joffrey was staring at the most fearful part of the dragon; It's dark eyes carefully regarded those on the field before unleashing a torrent of flames at James' command. "James?!" Joffrey called up as he stared at the boy who held his heart.

James grinned. He was in black scaled armour which moved across his body with a thick black fur cloak that moved behind him. The hood was up and made his pale eyes and moon light silver, blond hair all the more distinctive. His pearl white smile lit his face as the pull slowly pulled out his sheath. The blade was double edged steel with marks carefully sculpted into the handle to depict dragons. "After I'm done here. I'm going to find that whore." The dragon slowly lowered it's head. "Thank you Draco." James purred as he gently moved his hand over the large scaly snout.  
"My Prince!"

James and Joffrey glared over their shoulder as Daniel ran forward. Daenerys was not far behind him as she slowly walked in a long white dress which was plated with armour. Leave it to her to look absolutely beautiful and still strike pure fear and dread into the hearts of those around her... though that mainly had a large part to do with her three dragons which circled over head. "Please sir! Allow me to fight as your champion! In your honour!" James and Daenerys rolled their eyes at him. "Please sir! Let me prove my honour and ear the right to be your guardian again!"  
"Well... there is one thing you can do." James walked over slowly and a hand on his cheek.

Joffrey glared but Daniel blushed as his face cheek burnt under the touch. "What can I do my Prince?"  
"Burn." James said flatly as he turned his back and walked away. "Fenice!" A large red dragon erupted into the air from bellow the cliff coming to a hovering rest above it's twin. Like the other dragon it's dark eyes regarded Daniel coldly. _"Dracarys." _James said impassively and Daniel erupted into screams as the two dragons unleashed their full fire onto the boy.

Even in his last moments Daniel stared at James devotedly until his armour melted through his skin and turned his bones to molten slack which gave way as the boy fell and turned to burning remains. The dragons gave up and James poured some water over the remains after the flames had dyed out. The metal sizzled and set as a heavy cast over the corpse... "You do more good as a statue." James said coldly before turning back to face Joffrey who was staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" James snapped as Joffrey just kept staring.  
"I'm so attracted to you right now." Joffrey admitted shamefully as the warriors around him turned to stare with looks of confusion on their face.  
"Why do I look like Margaery?" Joffrey flinched back.  
"That was a low shot baby." Daenerys whispered slightly. "We're here to fight and take back our throne. Not to-"  
"Do. Not. Tell me not to seek revenge." James whispered harshly. "I have as much right as anyone here to take it." He slowly stepped forward towards Joffrey. Standing on his tip toes to land a perfect kiss on the boy's mouth. Both deepened the kiss drastically before James shoved him off him and spat on the ground. "I can taste her lips on yours." He glared and watched as Joffrey turned his face to the ground out of pure shame. "Raise your sword... and I mean the one in your sheath." James bit sarcastically making Joffrey deepen to an even brighter pink. "Show me brat king. Show me how you handle a real sword." Joffrey lunged forward with the large extended blade. He though it's length would give him a greater advantage but James just met the hit and twirled before spinning and slashing his arm. "Trying to compensate Joffrey?" James teased with a dark grin as he looked down making Joffrey glare.  
"James stop!" He lunged out again and this time manage to react in time to block James' counter hit. He brought his face close to the two blades as he looked desperately into the boy's eyes. "Please just listen to me!"  
"Okay... how about we talk by ourselves. You know. Without all your army around to watch..No.. First I want them to watch you fall." James lunged forward relentlessly colliding blades with Joffrey's as the king staggered back. He was barely able to keep up a good defence and reflect the attacks. James left him no time to try any offence... how had the boy become soon good with a sword so fast! "Practice." James grinned and Joffrey's eyes widened. "No I didn't read your mind. But you're eyes are an open book! Now. I. Said. Fall!" He slashed the back of Joffrey's leg and made the boy come crashing down onto one knee. He crouched down and whispered softly. "It's funny... I've already had the market baptised in flames. All those marketers who sold me like a common dog... and yet there had been one. One who saved me." Joffrey's eyes widened slightly as something began to dawn on him... James had said this before.

But this time.

Joffrey knew that James was talking about someone else as well. "The boy came in the middle of the night. It was after the first couple of months. He crawled into my cage and kept me warm so I wouldn't freeze to death. He gave me fresh water and food... He saved me." James eyes became distant as he slipped back into a memory. Before he had met Joffrey, that boy had kept James' heart alive when he had forsaken it. His clouded gaze became clear after a moment or too. He turned back to his mother and shrugged. "Okay... They saw him fall."_  
_

The five dragons launched into the air.

_"Dracarys!" _Mother and son both called as the dragons erupted new tides of flames which leapt from man to man so fast that for an instance it seemed as though they too had become flames themselves. But soon Fenice became agitated as she began to flap her wings wildly. James turned away from her just in time to see her to miss the grasp of her claws and instead have her wing smash him across the face and send him flying into Joffrey. "James!" He cried out as the boy gasped for breath, having all the wind knocked out of him. He looked back up to Fenice's eyes to see it had become clouded over. "What bastard dares mess with my creature!" He screamed and turned quickly leaping onto Draco's head as the dragon began to rise. "I'm getting her away from the battle zone! I want Joffrey left for me!" James called out to his mother who nodded.

She watched as James patted the side of Draco's head and the dragon launched off with Fencice in quick pursuit. Her claws kept reaching out to grab James but Daenerys turned her attention back to the boy in front of her. She walked forward slowly, her hands resisting the urge to pull out the two daggers that rested on her belt. She simply reached down and took the crown before turning away. "You're lucky my son doesn't want to kill you. Take him back to the castle."  
"Please! Can't you help me-"  
"I can't release you boy." She said sharply. "Even if that was my wish I would not do it."  
"I don't want to be free! I want James to love me again!" He shouted out making Daenerys come to a skidding halt.  
"You have to earn his trust back yourself. That is something I cannot do for you." She sighed. "Honestly I am sad that it did not work out between you and my son... I still have hope. Daniel reported he was very happy here before you did what you did." Joffrey lowered his gaze. "But now you must pay for your deeds. Maybe you will earn the trust of my son back... maybe not. Only time can tell." She looked back to her other soldiers as they began to carry on forward. "I will wait here till my son returns. Go and fill the city. Now their king has yielded they will fall in line. I will meet you at the palace" The soldier whispered back in some language Joffrey didn't recognise. "No I will be fine." She said softly and the soldier nodded before carrying on up the hill. "Your fate will remain in my son's hands." She frowned slightly to the sky. _Where is he? _She thought._  
_

_**-Break-**_

"DUCK!" James screamed as Draco went into a dive barely missing the claws of Fenice as he banked hard to the left. Coming so close to the edge of the building, James' hair skimmed across the rock as he held onto the neck of his dragon tightly before hitting out a full speed going forward. "When I find the bastard has gotten into her head I'll kill them slowly!" James snarled. His eyes widened as he spotted something on the balcony. Something glinted before launching itself at him. Fenice smashed herself into James and Draco enough to knock them off course as the crossbow bolt sailed past James' cheek, cutting it ever so slightly.

But even just drawing one drop of blood was enough to piss the boy off. "Do I even need to say it?" He grinned along with his two other dragons as they unleashed their flames on the balcony. "Keep circling through the castle. If any soldiers come into the streets." Draco rose sharply into the air till they were above the cloud cover. "Then finish them!" He called out as his dragon tucked it's wings in tightly and they began to drop through the air rapidly.

_I have to time this right!_ He closed his eyes as he counted the seconds. _1. _He heard the click of a crossbow being reloaded. _2. _He opened his eyes as his reflexes took over. Everything becoming slower until he turned his face slowly to look at the balcony. _3. _He hurled himself off Draco's back as he hit into Margaery. She unloaded the bolt which stabbed into James' arm. The boy snarled before quickly rolling from a crouch. Margaery had been knocked to the floor from the sheer impact of James diving at a rapid speed. The dragons roared outside creating the perfect cover. James knew that the balcony wouldn't last long now it had been hit by dragon fire.

Though how long could he last now that he had a bolt in his bastard arm! He could feel blood oozing slowly down the inside of his plated armour. _It's not so deep. Keep calm. The more you worry the more you panic. If you panic your heart will beat faster which means more blood loss. So keep calm! _His thoughts nagged him. "So... the little whore in Joffrey's chambers? Why am I not surprised." James said impassively but then shot her a smile. "You know... I'm surprised that I'm the first to kill you."  
"To try-"  
"Oh no. You're going to die." James put his hands behind his back as he slowly walked around the room. It had been made up to mirrors Joffrey's old room... wow that boy really didn't like change did he?  
"You seem quite confident." Margaery said. She was in her usual dress. Her hair was a mess over her shoulder. "We have an army."  
"I have two dragons." As if on que, Fenice and Draco smashed into the walls both above and beneath her. Both had their mouths trained on her, waiting for the one command to end this. "I have a sword." James slowly began to walk forward. "By the way. This is for Loras as well."  
"What does my brother have to do with this?!" She snapped.  
"He's just another reason why you're meeting your end now."  
"Cocky bastard." She raised the crossbow. How had James not noticed she had loaded another bolt!  
"NO!"

James lent back as a sword sailed in front of his face. As it span the bolt of the cross bow hit it full on and was deflected to the ground. However with the speed and power it had been launched it shifted the edge of the moving blade which slashed across James' cheek.

James did nothing but stare as shock ran through him. It took a couple seconds before he screamed. "NOW!" Both dragons opened their mouths wide and Margaery was caught into a full onslaught of dragon fire. She fell into a crouch and held her arms over her face. Jack tossed a few gold bars into the flames and watches as the burning liquid metal coated over her. Becoming thick as she was cast into a metal body. "Damn bitch." He held his face.  
"James?"

That voice... No way... It couldn't be him. There was no way!

The boy turned slowly as he came gaze to gaze with another sixteen year old... It was a boy. His voice was soft and calm. His hair was a mess of brown curls and his skin was slightly pale.

James' heart jumped into his throat as he gazed into those eyes. "Jojen?" He whispered before running over and wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's neck. Tears began to pour from James' eyes. "Jojen? Is it really you?" He cried staring at that beautiful smile. His eyes closed slowly as Jojen leaned down and placed his lips gently against James'. Both lost themselves in the kiss as James groaned pulling his cloak off and throwing it over to the side.  
"James?" Jojen whispered as he stared watching James pull the armour off himself. "I love you. I thought I lost you. I saw the castle burning. I thought you had fallen! I never saw."

James just placed his finger to Jojen lips as he smiled through his tears, standing back up on his tiptoes to kiss the boy. It was far deeper than anything James had ever felt. Jojen was gentle and caring. He took each touch carefully as he ran his hand up the inside of James' shirt after removing the last of the boy's armour.

Before he knew it. James pulled off his shirt showing his lean and smooth torso. "I thought you were dead!" Jojen whispered.

Both boys began to think back to that night that they had first met.

_**-Three months previously- **_

The night was cold as a fierce wind smashed through the busy clearing of the lowest part of kings fall. The air was loud with the noise of drunken and arrogant voices. A dark shadow passed between horses and carts as it ducked under cover. It glanced around and listened intently. "Where are you?" He whispered softly.

Then he heard it.

A scream exploded around the corner from where he was stood. The horses reared as they were startled and the figure ducked close to the floor as he crawled under a cart. He watched as some men came around the corner dragon a boy by his hair. The boy's eyes were rolled back into his head and he was limp as he was being dragged. "Damn it."

Jojen watched as the men threw the bare body of a boy to the floor. He was coated in blood from being slashed and cut as he had tried defiantly to break away from their grasping touches at they had taken the boy the on the cold ground. They had gagged and bound him so he could no longer fight and just left him. He had tried to get some of the nearby wolves and dogs to attack but he had been to weak to do so. He had been forced to watch as the boy had been reaped and beaten relentlessly.

But now they just crammed him back into the small box with bars... a cage. They left the boy in the cage?!

The boy groaned slightly and the men kicked the cage before walking away bursting with laughter. Jojen just stared horrified before he sprinted over. The boy was shivering and convulsing violently. His chest rose sharply as he let out broken sobs. "Hey." Jojen whispered softly. "Hey. It's okay." He slowly opened the barbed wire door of the cage and winced slightly as it cut his fingers a bit. "Don't worry." The boy just carried on the cry brokenly. He must have been taught that if he leaves the cage he will be beaten again... or worse.

Jojen shivered as that dark thought ran through him. Those men touching this boy like that. He gazed down at the crimson stained face. "Hey. I'm going to get you clean. Then I'm going to feed you and give you something to drink. I promise. Tonight you will not have to worry." He coed gently. He looked around as he quickly found a bucket of fresh water and began to dip a cloth into it before turning back towards the boy. "Please." He whispered as gently as he could. "Please let me help you."

Finally James looked up. "Do you want me to clean your face?" Jojen whispered and James just looked blankly into his face before nodding slowly. Jojen smiled and reached out as he gently dabbed the wet cloth against the crimson and tried washing it off. "You look beautiful." Jojen whispered after ten minutes. He had finally gotten all the blood off the boy's face and what he now saw.

Set his heart alight.

The boy's lightly tanned skin framed his thin face and bright eyes. His blond silver hair shined with the moonlight in complete beauty. "I'm not." The boy whispered so quietly that Jojen almost didn't hear it.  
"Pardon?" Jojen put the cloth back on the ground as he looked into the boy's eyes.  
"They took everything from me. They beat me when I fight them from r-..." The boy stopped as a sob broke through his chest. His face had deep purple bruises which were beginning to come out around his eyes and cheeks. There were large cuts down on his torso and arms. He pulled his knees in tight to his chest. Jojen reached out and pulled the boy close. "They haven't taken anything from you."  
"M-My virtue." The boy whimpered.  
"What they did. Is not love. Your virtue belongs to you and you decide when you give it to someone." The older boy smiled as he looked back down at James. "Now drink up." He said softly as he dipped a cup in the water."

James took it but his hands shook so violently he dropped it and the water spilled across the floor. He flinched back as though getting ready to be hit and Jojen felt a deep anger run through him. Not at James but at those who had treated him like this. "I won't hurt you. I promise you." He said softly. "Here. Let me help." He dipped the cup again and lifted it to James' lips as he gently began to tip the water down the boy's throat. "Is that better?" Jojen couldn't help smile as James nodded. "Good now. Don't jump okay?" Jojen pulled his arms slowly around James and the boy began to tremble.

He couldn't even touch another person without being scared. What had those bastards done to him?

He moved the back of his cloak so he could share as much warmth as possible. "It's okay James." He whispered. "I'm going to be watching over you from now on. I promise." James looked up slowly and both locked eyes.

That was the night both had shared their first kiss.

_**-Present day-**_

James knelt on the bed as He removed Jojen's shirt. "Jojen... I want to give you something." He whispered as his face turned red. "Something... that has always belonged to you."  
"James... are you sure?" In response James reached out and slowly lowered himself and Jojen onto the bed.  
"This will always belong to you." He kissed Jojen before falling back and closing his eyes as he braced himself for what would come next.

Both caught there breath as they lay naked on the bed. James sighed quietly happily and content in the arms of his lover as his hand traced over the pale abs the boy had. "We should really clean up the bed sheets before someone like your mother sees." James looked up slowly. Jojen couldn't help but laugh as he landed a kiss on James' nose. "We have to move sometime."  
"Who said?" James grinned defiantly.  
"Your mother when she said that I was not allowed to stay with you for too long, you had to be there later at the crowning ceremony." Jojen absently traced a lock of hair which had fallen from it's spiked up position over James' eyes. "Um James... there's something I want to ask you."

_Knock, knock, knock._

James sighed. "Hold on a minute. Let me get that." Both quickly pulled on robes. Though James eyes remained a little transfixed on Jojen's torso remembering what a gorgeous body he had just witnessed and made love wi-

_KNOCK, KNOCK , KNOCK! _

"ALL RIGHT!" James snarled. Jojen chuckled slightly as he began to fumbled around the bedside table for a small something he had brought in the room with him.

James opened the door then froze as he stared at the last thing he was expecting to see.

It was Joffrey.

He was stood in a pair of shorts which chains around his wrists... _Deja vu eh? _Joffrey stared at the boy then looked over to see Jojen. "The Queen sent me to clean the sheets." He growled out slowly. His eyes pierced through Jojen and James stared in Joffrey. The boy was turning redder by the moment. His eyes growing darker as he glared at the other sixteen year old. James however just returned this back at the ex blond king who flinched back as though he had just been stabbed by a sword. _Who the fuck is he to get angry over this? _"Joffrey-"  
"Don't." The boy glared as he walked into the room and began to gather the sheets off the bed.

Jojen turned and looked James in the eye. "James there's something I want to ask you..." Joffrey looked up and glared viciously.  
"What?" James blinked then almost dropped his jaw as Jojen produced a ring in the palm of his hand.  
"Will you marry me?" Jojen smiled.

* * *

**Ooh. Am I mean for leaving it on a cliff hanger? Sorry guess you will just have to wait till tomorrow to find out what James says. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thanks as always to my amazing reviewer and all you kind, sweet people who favourite and follow this story. Now as usual. The warning. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse, and as always ratings may turn up. Have a nice day wherever you guys are! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Quick question. I already have plans for a sequel. Really need to know would you guys be interested in a sequel to this story? (don't worry. This story is no where near finished.) If so please let me know so I can start getting ready to write it.**

* * *

James stared blankly ahead at Jojen. "Um... say what?" He whispered. He turned his eyes to look at the ring in the box. It was a humble golden ring. One emerald sat in the middle. No diamonds. "I couldn't afford a diamond." Jojen admitted sheepishly. "I know it's not perfect. But I could always work to buy more. I know that a Prince has choices of jewels and riches but-"  
"Shut up." James whispered as he looked at Jojen. "Don't insult my ring." A smile slowly creeping across his face.

A pause passed as Joffrey glared even darker.

Jojen's eyes widened. "I... Is that a yes?"  
"What do you think dummy?" James smiled brightly as tears gently moved down the side of his face. For is the first time in the longest of a while. They were tears not burdened to ground by the weight of misery but by the amount of pure happiness that James could no longer hold back. He held out his hand as slowly the ring was gently pushed down on his finger. James couldn't help but stare at it a little while before turning his gaze back to Jojen. " love you." He whispered and ran forward as he kissed him long and passionately.

Joffrey turned his gaze away as his chains clinked. He began to gather up the long sheets which were coated down to the bed. _You were mine... but I guess I just wasn't yours. _His thought whimpered. He looked down at his body. All that was afforded to him was a pair of shorts... It was embarrassing. To know that you were joy a toy for other people to command.

And James had experienced this for three months in far worse conditions.

But that didn't mean that Joffrey didn't look on with sadness as James smile in the arms of his lover and fiancée. "My mother's crowning ceremony." James whispered. "It would be the perfect time to announce our marriage."  
"As you wish." Jojen smiled gently as he placed his hand gently on James' cheek. "By the gods... I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"Impossible."

Joffrey glared at the floor as he muttered. "Allow me to go and clean these sheets for you." He glared openly at Jojen before turning back to James. "_My Prince." _Jojen looked back and forth between the two boys unsure what Joffrey had meant.  
"Joffrey... just go." James sighed. He shed his robe as he walked over to the wardrobe.

He pulled out the familiar leather trousers and white shirt. Jojen and Joffrey both watched as the boy slowly slipped into the outfit and then ran a hand through his hair making it spike up again. Both boys squirmed as they took in the sight. "Unless you want to see me undress Jojen and slowly dress him... maybe stopping between so I can show Jojen how much I love him." James spoke the truth. He was looking forward to have some... _alone time _with Jojen and that mean not having Joffrey gawk at him when he did that!

Joffrey just turned on the spot as he wound up the sheets and walked out the room slamming the door behind him. "Funny how roles can be reversed... isn't it?" Loras grinned as slowly he stepped out the shadows. His armour was covered in large slashed as though the metal had been ripped open by someone's bare hands. "You will not ruin their engagement." He bit out harshly. "Do. You. Understand. Me." He towered over Joffrey as he glowered down into the boy's eyes.

Joffrey nodded slowly as he paled. "That boy in there deserves happiness. If you even try to ruin what they have... You will be answering to me."  
"Loras!" James called from the room.  
"Yeah?"  
"He's yours."

Both paused before Loras grinned slightly. "Good... Get yourself clothed and ready... We leave for my home first thing in the morning." Loras turned on the spot leaving a speechless Joffrey staring after him. "I will inform the Queen of her son's choice. You will have your chains broken and apologize to James for hurting him. You will congratulate him on his engagement and say your final goodbye." Loras looked over his shoulder slowly. "We won't be coming back. Make your peace... I never got to say goodbye to my love. It is a burden I will hold till the day I die... I would not see you have the same problem. Even if you are just a fool and a brat." Loras snarled before disappearing down the corridor.

Joffrey's hand began to tremble slowly as he dropped the sheets and punched and kicked the wall. He didn't care that he had lost the throne. He didn't care that was now a slave. What mattered was that James was now marrying someone else! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HIM! Not some freak who could control animals and then flailed about like a fish on land!

He picked up the sheets and glowered as he tossed them into the cleaning room before carrying on to the throne room... to watch Daenerys take the throne and James announce his marriage.

It was going to be a long day...

Loras smiled as he walked into the giant throne room. Somehow it had managed to withstand the assault without getting a scratch. He didn't acknowledge Joffrey as the ex king walked in wearing his shorts and a shirt. His shackles and chains had been removed and his eyes were red. Loras pretended not to know why but it was obvious... Joffrey had been crying. Then again. Who wouldn't? He had lost everything in the last couple of months. The boy he loved. His power. The throne. All the luxuries he was ever going to be used to.

All gone.

"Announcing the Queen! Mother of dragons! Calisi and fighter for the freedom of all" A voice exclaimed as Loras stepped to the side with the large crowd of soldiers and villagers. All stared on as Daenerys gave her wonderful smile. Immediately every one was infatuated with her. It was easy to see in their eyes. This was the miracle that they had all been praying for. A few moments of silence followed as Daenerys took her seat and a crown was lowered slowly onto her head.

It wasn't a surprise to the knight of flowers when people burst out into cheers and roars of applause. Joffrey slowly turned away and Loras followed his gaze to James who had walked it with a fur cloak around his shoulders. Jojen was closely behind him wearing similar clothes. Instead of leather though, he wore plain cloth trousers and a simple comfy shirt. "Announcing the Prince! Dragon warrior and future ruler!" People all clapped softly as they smiled at him. They raised eyebrows at the fact that he had his arm linked through a blushing Jojen's but neither backed down. "Mother?" James bowed his head. "I wish to announce something."

She simply nodded.

James stared back at the crowd and Loras smile encouragingly at him giving a nod. The boy seemed to grow more nervous the more he looked around. "He's not going to do it." Joffrey grinned then snarled as Loras stamped on his foot.  
"Shut... up." He growled.  
"My mother. The Queen." James smiled and every one clapped loudly as he raised his arm to indicate to her. "My mother has fought on far distant shores. She fought for everyone's freedom. She fought for the right that every man may make his own fate and his own life. So that every man may follow the his own pat." James looked back towards his audience. "It is with that freedom that I now make this announcement." He paused slightly going pale.  
"Help him!" Joffrey growled under his breath drawing Loras' gaze.  
"What?"  
"He can't do it. He's hindered by others. It's like a puppy who's been hit. He reproachful. Now help him out!" Joffrey let out in a whispered hiss.  
"I can't help him." Loras sighed. "I can only hope that his own fire gives him the courage for this."  
"I don't believe that." Joffrey muttered. He pulled his hands to his mouth and ducked down as he began to move quietly and precisely between people. "WHAT THE ANNOUNCEMENT!" Joffrey called out, masking his voice. This just seemed to make James squirm a bit more. Daenerys looked at her son slightly worried. She had never seen him so pale. She knew more about her son than he did... they had already had this conversation... why was he so fearful now?  
"For fuck sake just tell them or can't you because you're still scared!" Joffrey snarled now unmasking his voice. Loras went to hit the boy in the back of the head but stopped when he saw a defiant glare flash in James' eye. _There's no way... _Loras thought before James called out: "Jojen Reed has asked me to marry him and I have accepted his proposal!"

A pause began to run through the room before slowly clapping began to fill the air. It started off with Joffrey hiding among the crowd and clapping as he ran sneakily from behind person to person making the sound spread. As people became more comfortable some joined in. Loras watched as Joffrey grinned and returned to his side. "You did that on purpose." Loras whispered as he smiled at Jojen and James who took their stance next to the Queen. He clapped along with the crowd though he knew that not everyone would be accepted... what could they do? James was the future king. He had dragons. Though... everyone seemed to love him.  
"I love him." Joffrey whispered. "That means seeing him happy... I couldn't let him almost choke out of doing that. It would have scarred him."  
"You know... you're not so bad when you're not being a self obsessed, arrogant, egocentric, manipulative, bratty-"  
"Oh please, stop... you're making me blush." Joffrey rolled his eyes.  
"What I meant was." Loras said slowly. "That when you're not being a complete dick head... you can be okay."  
"Doesn't change the fact that he loves him." Joffrey watched as slowly a smaller crown was placed on James' head. It had two large horns which curved back... just like on the head of a dragon. Both mother and son smiled as tables were slowly brought in with people bringing in trays of food behind them. "Everyone! Please eat! Eat your fill and then take what is left for those of your family who could not make it here!" Daenerys called. "Now please! Eat."

Loras watched Joffrey follow James as the boy whispered. "I'll fetch us some food." The boy kissed Jojen's cheek before he smiled and walked down the steps. Many people clapped him on the back and congratulated him on his engagement as he passed. "Go to him." Loras whispered. Joffrey just looked at James as though the boy was mist, dissipating on the morning sunrise. "Believe me... If you don't. You will regret it for the rest of your entire life."  
"Then we can leave?" Joffrey whispered. Loras could see the boy was holding everything back not to break down here in front of everyone else.  
"I promise... Here." Loras held out a golden belt. Instead of a usual lock it had a rose with a long thorn vine which moved around the waist. Joffrey stared into the boy's eyes as he locked the belt around his waist. "Why did you do this? You don't have to be nice to me." Both held each others gaze for a moment before Loras just smiled faintly.  
"You're mine now which means you're with my house. Go and make it quick, say goodbye to James. I will tell them to prepare the boat."  
"Going so soon?"

Neither had noticed that James had walked over and was smiling brilliantly. He placed a hand slightly on his hip as he looked between both of them. "My Prince, I hope you and your fiancée will be happy." Loras lent forward and placed a blessing kiss on James' forehead. "And yes, I'm afraid that we must be going."  
"You will be sure to come and visit won't you?" Loras chuckled softly at James' large puppy dog eyes.  
"I will... Have to see. There is a lot of work to be done now back home. Maybe one day." Joffrey looked as though he was going to break and Loras quickly added. "I must go and get the boat ready. James do take care."  
"I'll write." James smiled and watched as the knight walked away.

Leaving just him and Joffrey.

Joffrey shuffled his feet. "So..."  
"So what." James said sharply. His puppy dog eyes had turned to a harsh glare.  
"Congratulations on... getting the throne back. I'm glad you and your Mother can be happy now." James looked expectantly into his eyes. "And... I'm happy you're going to marrying Jojen."  
"I'm glad you're going." James said flatly.

That hurt.

"After all... You're just a slave... Just a servant."

Okay... He deserved that one.

James began to turn away but Joffrey just whispered out. "Please James! Look! I love you okay! Please!"  
"Please what?!" James snapped as he half turned. The black fur of his cloak half wrapped around him. "Why should I listen to you!? I put my trust in you and you rewarded it by tricking me. You cannot love two people Joffrey!"  
"You didn't seem to mind kissing me."  
"I THOUGHT JOJEN WAS DEAD!" He screamed. Joffrey back away slightly as he saw a faint fire burning in the boy's eyes. "That day in the market. Jojen was going to free me. But no. Your guards almost killed him." Joffrey paled... He remembered. A boy had been in the way and he had ordered the boy beaten to almost be dead. He had been in the way of James' cage and him. _Oh gods..._ "I was wrong to trust you." He shook his head. "So if I don't trust you... why should I bother to listen to you?"  
"Because deep down you still love me." Joffrey whispered hopefully.

James became still and a smile slowly spread across his face.

Joffrey returned that smile... but then James burst out into a dark laughter.

The smile slipped away as quickly as it had formed. "Still love you!? There is only one thing left that I have for you." James turned and walked back to Jojen. "And that is hate." Jojen kissed James lightly and both smiled at each other.  
"To attention." Joffrey began to back out the room as Daenerys rose a goblet. "To my son. She locked eyes with Joffrey as she watched him leaving the room. "But-"  
"But?" James stared disbelieving at his mother while Jamie came to a skidding halt.  
"He will not marry till his twenty third naming day!"  
"WHAT?!" James exclaimed.  
"James. It's okay." Jojen whispered. "Don't worry." He smiled gently. Though James just regarded his mother.  
"Fine." James growled as he sank back into the embrace of his lover. Slowly a smile formed on his face as Jojens arms wrapped around his waist. James looked up and landed a slow but sweet kiss.  
"In seven years my son will be married! It will be the grandest day that will be seen." She looked directly into Joffrey's eyes. "I hope everyone will be ready on that day." She raised her goblet. "To my son!"

Joffrey grinned brilliantly. "To you James." Joffrey smiled brilliantly as he turned and ran from the keep.

Even as he met Loras by their boat he was still smiling brilliantly. "What's got you in such a cheery mood?" Loras smiled with a raised eyebrow.  
"Daenerys postponed James' wedding day until his twenty third naming day!" Joffrey smiled brilliantly and watched as Loras dropped his smile instantly.  
"You know what... I was wrong about you Joffrey... you are still just a little brat trying to get his way and what he wants... you will never change." Loras shok his head and walked onto the boat not glancing back to see if Joffrey had followed him or not.  
"What did I say?!" Joffrey frowned.

_**-A couple of hours later-**_

James laid back on his bed as Jojen's hand roamed over his exposed body. James just snuggled his body closed and rested his head against Jojen's chest as he listened to the boy's heartbeat. Both were tired from their... _activities_ to do much now other than just snuggle and lay together. "I can't believe my mother." James whispered.  
"We just have to be patient." Jojen whispered as he gazed down at his love. James' eyes were beginning to close and he couldn't help smile at the way that the Prince tried to fight off his slumber. James was always so defiant. _That must be the dragon inside him. _Jojen smiled.  
"But I just want to be married to you. I don't want to wait. I waited three months and now I have to wait seven years?"  
"It won't be so bad. At least we're together now." He coed and James couldn't help but smile.  
"Now and forever?" James yawned as he fell deeper into his slumber.  
"I promise you James." Jojen kissed the boy's brow. "From now until our last days we will be together." He smiled and him too began to close his eyes as he fell deeper into sleep.

Both of them deeply hoped the next seven years would pass quickly.

* * *

**Okay so next chapter is going to be a bit of a time skip. It's going to be a couple of years into the future. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! So two updates in one day. Not bad me thinks! Thanks to Ilwyn, realawsome and all you kind, sweet people who favourite and follow this story. Now as usual. The warning. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse, and as always ratings may turn up. Have a nice day wherever you guys are! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh and by the way. I finished the fan video =) If you want to see it. Just ask in the reviews or message me and I'll send you the link.**

* * *

James panted for breath as his eyes burst open. His chest was tight with pain of the nightmare which had been haunting him for the last three months. It had been relentless and merciless in attacking him night after night... but he couldn't let Jojen see that he was having them. He couldn't risk to show that vaulnerable side. Jojen had seen him at his worst and he never wanted anyone to ever see him that weak and vaulnerable ever again.

He wouldn't allow it.

Jojen shifted slightly as he let out a soft sight and James quickly plastered his face with a mask so he was impassive. He had to think about something else. He couldn't stay focused on these nightmares... there had to be some end to them. He would just have to wait it out.

Waiting pain out was something he was good at.

He watched and noticed that the sun had already risen behind the crest of a hill and was high up in the sky. _How long was I asleep? _He thought as he slowly sat up. He stretched his arms out slowly as he caught the summer breeze on his torso. His hand slowly ran through his blond hair as he shrugged the quilt covers off his naked body and began to slowly walk towards the wardrobe where the mirror stood. He smiled as he thought of the day. "four naming days down. three to go." He smiled brilliantly as he hummed quietly. His body ached from his night being busy with Jojen but that didn't matter. All that mattered was.

"I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED!" He sang happily as he began to twirl around the room. His mother had forced him to learn ballroom dancing... safe to say that he and Jojen had found that quite amusing but it had also been one of the most romantic nights of their lives last year at the dragon's ball.

One year ago to this day. He grinned. That's how they tended to celebrate birthdays now. Daenerys threw a Dragons ball. Men and women would dress up in their dresses and their finest clothes while wearing a mask and would spend the evening dancing outside on the beach as music was played for them. James had quickly found his talent for being light on his feet and dancing... after all. It was not much more that different than being in a sword fight!

Except he ended up not getting sliced by someone's sword as much when he danced.

As he span slowly and moved gently through the room he caught a glance of Jojen. He was slowly blinking his eyes open and began to sit up as he yawned. His eyes locked on James and he gave a soft smile. Still his face was as sculpted and perfect as usual. His brown hair curled at the front over to the right, almost like a wave. It was almost as though he had never even changed. Sure he was a bit taller now... and his slightly toned arms and abs made James want to drool and run his tongue through them but it didn't change the fact that his fiancée was the most handsome and amazing man in all the kingdoms. "No no no." Jojen grinned as he rose from under the sheets. "Back to bed for you. You know that I make you breakfast in bed."  
"But it's the dance tonight." James smiled. "You know how much I love dancing!"  
"Doesn't change the fact that it's tradition." Jojen gently took James' hand but James just pulled his arms around his chest as he rested his head back and began to gently kiss Jojen's neck.

His teeth slowly dragged over a vein making Jojen gasp and groan slightly before James turned. "Still want me to go back to bed?" He whispered and Jojen rolled his eyes but kept his smile present. "So.. what do you want for your naming day?"  
"Hmmm let me think." James pressed his body forward and both boys blushed at the friction it created between them as Jojen's hands lowered to James' waist while James gently hooked his arms around his future husband's neck. "I want us to dance together." He smiled.  
"Well that's going to happen anyway." Jojen sighed slightly but grinned. James always did this when it came to his naming day. He would ask for something he was already getting.  
"I'm just not materialistic." James shrugged. "I just want me and you to have a nice day together. I want the ball tonight to be perfect for mother. And-" James fell back slightly as Jojen gently placed him back into bed and pulled the quilt cover over him before fluffing a pillow behind his head. "I'm not sick honey." James grinned and Jojen raised an eyebrow.  
"Honey?"  
"What? You're sweet and absolutely perfect." James grinned as he sat up slightly. "You don't mind me calling you that do you?" Jojen just smiled and placed a kiss on his lovers lips as delicately as he could before he deepened it.  
"Sure... if you let me call you my wolf."  
"Wolf?" James mused. "Of all the things. I'm descended from dragons and you want to nickname me wolf?"  
"Your mother is a dragon." Jojen shrugged. "You're more elegant than a dragon. You're graceful and strong as a wolf." He lost himself in James' sparkling turquoise eyes before he said: "Let me go and get you breakfast." He smiled and left. "Looks like you have a couple of messages." Jojen called as he pulled on his robe and slipped out the door.

Daenerys slowly slipped into the room smiling as she walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Mother." James rolled his eyes as she leaned in a placed a kiss on his forehead. "How are you my son? Are you ready for tonight?" She held out the scroll that had arrived for her son and James just smiled.  
"Yes mother. The best day of the year. You know I simply adore the ball. But I'm tired." He sighed slightly. Now Jojen was not in the room his let his body slump back slightly.  
"Still having those nightmares?" She whispered as she reached out and placed a hand on his forehead. She felt no temperature behind it but the her son was tired, she could tell that. Slight signs of dark circles were beginning to form around his eyes. He nodded slowly and she just ran her hand through his hair. She always knew this was an action which calmed him. James took a long drawn breath as he slowly opened his eyes back up. "Are the herbs not helping?"  
"They just make it so I can't wake up." He whispered. There had been some nights he had woke up and bit his arm to stop himself from screaming out. No this was his burden to bear. It was not up to Jojen or his mother to make life easier for him. "I can't let Jojen know." He said quietly.

His mother looked in his eyes slowly as she searched for some reason. "James... there is no shame in admitting that we need help-"  
"Jojen worries about me enough already. He worries what the effects of those three months did to me."  
"Well obviously he was right too!" His mother said. "If you're having nightmares about it-"  
"That is not what my nightmares show me."  
"Then what-"  
"Breakfast as promised- Oh. My Queen." Jojen bowed his head and nodded politely with a smile as he came in with a tray. He scooted up to the spot next to James so that he was on his right side and Daenerys was on his left. "You're favourite." He slowly placed the tray down and James' eyes sparkled as he looked at the plate of freshly cut apples and grapes in front of him. A cup of fresh spring water from the hills was in a goblet.

And then finally.

Jojen held out a pink rose and smiled softly. "Happy naming day." He placed a soft kiss to James' cheek, trying not to embarrass him in front of his mother. "What was the message for you?" He sneakily took a slice of apple making James laugh softly.  
"I haven't checked yet." James turned the scroll over to look at the wax seal on it.

It was a blossoming rose... "No way." He smiled brightly. "It's from Loras!" He quickly unrolled the scroll and began to quickly read it's contents excitedly as he devoured the information unable to resists the words of his best friend. "He says he's coming to celebrate my name day and the Dragons ball!" He carried on reading down the list then came to a stop. His body tensed and a frown possessed his face. "That means..."  
"You won't have to see Joffrey if you don't want to... though as future Prince, you have to move past your past and rise above hat happened to you by him. He is servant to one of our closest allies."  
"Sometimes... I really, really don't like being Prince." He sighed. "I really just want me and Jojen to have some place to ourself." Jojen smiled at this.  
"Somewhere in the hills over a lake and beach." He nodded.  
"I can work in the garden during the day and then in the evening we can watch the stars." James whispered, slightly lost in the picture he had painted from a dream that he and his fiancée often shared.  
"But someone has to take over the throne when I'm gone." Daenerys whispered. "I want you to have it after me." James looked out the window and watched as people began to rush about as they were already getting preparations ready for that night's activities.  
"Yes mother. As you wish." James sighed then watched as she reached over from the bedside table and placed his crown nimbly on his noble brow.  
"You will be a brilliant ruler one day. They will remember your rule for generations." She smiled and stroked his cheek gently. But James just masked his eyes so not to hide the disappointment and sadness which held them. _I don't want to be king... I wanted my mother to have the crown... I just wanted the freedom that came with being Prince._ "Who knows." She whispered. "Maybe one day I will have another Heir... and you will submit the rule of the crown to them."

Hope cracked through James' mask and burned passionately in his eyes. _Is she finally thinking of looking for a suitor?! _He smiled brightly. After all these years, his mother still hadn't found someone she could share the throne with... or maybe it's because she had found someone but no longer trusted that person with the security and well being of her heart... Either way. James just wanted his mother to be happy. "Now what are you doing in bed on this glorious day, lazy bones."  
"Loras!" James smiled brightly, pulling a robe around himself as he ran over and hugged his best friend. "How are you!"  
"As good as a knight can be. Now get yourself ready and we can go to the ball. The gods know it will take you long enough."  
"As you wish." He grinned and began to usher the others out of his room as he began to pull out his outfit he had prepared for the night.

The grin slowly slipped from his face as he gazed out at the beach. Already the candles were being lit and tents were being raised in preparation. "Please don't let the nightmares be true." He whispered as he closed his eyes and pulled his arms around himself._  
_

Little did he know that Joffrey was still stood by the doorway deciding whether or not to make his presence known. He slowly shook his head and turned away before walking down the dark corridor.

_**-Break- **_

James kept darting his eyes around nervously from beneath his scaled mask which covered his eyes and moved down in three sharp spikes over his cheeks. The scales were a deep emerald and stood out against the rest of his outfit: The black trousers and black and emerald shirt which shined out defiantly from his familiar and comfortable black fur cloak. "Are you okay?" Loras whispered.

Both were sat under the elegant silk tent which crowned around them to provide some cover for those who decided to take some respite from the dancing. James took a slow sip from a goblet of wine as he face towards the stretching beach. On the pearly sands candles were dotted about which mirrored the stars in the heavens above them. The cliff stood sentinel over them from the wind... but James still found himself looking around cautiously. "James you look paler than a white walker!" Loras whispered."Are you sure you don't want to return to your chambers and rest?"  
"I haven't even danced yet. I'm not going to return to the castle tonight until I have enjoyed this ball as I do any other year." James whispered coldly. Loras could see more than clearly, deep in his eyes James was fearing something. James said nothing after that but simply and slowly pulled his large hood up, over his head. It was easy to see his defiant silver blonde hair which shined out perfectly in the night like a lantern that refused to be ignored. The hood allowed more than enough room for him and probably even two other people but he still walked with authority onto the beach. He would not be ruled by fear of a stupid dream.

Jojen was waiting at the edge of the sand for him just by the tide. "May I have this dance." He whispered.

For the first time that evening James honestly smiled. "Yes my love." Jojen quickly twirled him before pulling him close to his chest as both moved quickly through the sand and to the slow sound of the music which bounced off the hills around them. "How longer till we do this as a married couple?" He whispered, resting his head against Jojen's black silk shirt and pale chest.  
"Three more years." Jojen cradled his love close as though to protect him from anything the darkness may try and turn on them. "Look how quick it has gone so far. It will not take that much longer." He ran his hand under the hood and through the satin locks. Instantly James moved into the touch as he purred slightly. "I will never understand why you like this so much?" Jojen chuckled softly.  
"Because it's you touching me with your body pressed to mine." James whispered simply in response.  
"Don't ever presume to come near me!" A voice snarled.

Both looked over their shoulder as they saw Daenerys storm away from the ball as quickly a man followed in pursuit.

James stared with wide eyes. "No way."  
"What?"  
"That's Jorah. I can't believe he's come back."  
"Who is he?"  
"He was in love with my mother." James whispered as the song came to an end. "For a while I think... deep down my mother returned those feelings... but he had betrayed my her back when he met her. He was working for-"

The sound of a scream exploded out across the beach. Slowly it echoed back across the cliff and every person on the sands came to a stop as they looked around for the sound of the excruciating sound.

It took James a moment to realize that it had come from him.

He slowly lowered his gaze to look at the cross bow bolts which had pierced straight through his leg and ankle and buried itself in the sand. _No... this is the nightmare. _His eyes widened as he pushed Jojen quickly inside the tent. "GET DOWN!" He screamed at the others as bolts began to rain down from the sky around him.  
"James!"

He turned in time just to see Joffrey take a bolt in his arm as he used himself as a shield to protect the Prince. Both fell to their knees and Joffrey wrapped an arm around James quickly as he began to drag the boy under the cover of the tent. People screamed and ran around frantically as they fled from the invisible attackers which barraged the beach.

Jojen quickly pulled James into an embrace as he gazed down at his lovers leg. It had pierced cleanly through the bound and skin of his right leg and ankle. If examined close enough. A slight bit of bone could be seen through the oozing blood. "James, stay calm. Okay?" Joffrey whispered as he ripped the bolt out his arm. "And stay quiet."

Outside as quickly as the raining bolts and arrows had started, it finished as soon as James had screamed and hit the floor. "You was the target." Joffrey whispered. Both boy's gazed down to James leg as Joffrey took a strand of cloth and placed it in James mouth. The boy was biting his lips so hard he had managed to draw blood. Then after wrapping his arm around James' mouth did the boy let out a long piercing scream. "It's okay." Both boy's whispered as James flailed about.

But they knew they were lying...

The way it had hit James' leg... It had broken his leg...

There was no healing for that.

James was now a cripple.

Jojen coed to his love softly and seemed to calm him till the boy grew pale. "We need to get him back to the castle. Now." He whispered then looked at Joffrey's arm. "You too."

People had splintered away into the two tents. While the guests had all crammed themselves into the first tent. Only James, Jojen and Joffrey remained in the second one. "Maybe they have gone?" Joffrey suggested.  
"It's a risk we're going to have to take." Both looked down as James was still screaming. His voice was beginning to break from the sheer amount of pitch he had screamed at... the agony that he must have just felt from that. "Let's go." They both whispered. Joffrey checked the grounds. Corpses littered the ground where James and his love had been stood but a few minutes before. People who had been close by... they were in the other world by now.

James was the priority.

Joffrey nodded to Jojen as the boy's ducked under the cover of the shadows and began to rush back to the castle.

Neither understood what had just happened... all that mattered now was that they got James securely back into the castle and into a healers care...

Then try and help the damage control afterwards as the boy would come to realize... he was now a crippled Prince.

* * *

**So that's two updates! In one day and a fan video made for the story! Considering I had a two hour exam this morning as well as being in hospital most of the afternoon I'm proud I managed to do this. Anyway, again if you want the link for the fan video, PM me or ask me in the review section. Since I have a late start to college tomorrow morning, I will get started on the next chapter. Really need to know if you guys are interested in the sequel as I've begun work on it. It's 20:23 here and I'm exhausted. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have a nice day or evening, oh you get what I mean =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Thanks to my brilliant reviewer =) and all you kind, sweet people who favourite and follow this story. Now as usual. The warning. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse, and as always ratings may turn up. Have a nice day wherever you guys are! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Just found out my college is closed for the day! So I can work on this! Yay! But I'm going to start finishing this story off soon. There are five or so many chapters left before I upload the sequel. Don't worry I intend to make sure this story is a part of a series.**

* * *

All was silent around the castle as Daenerys sat back in her throne with laced finger. Her thoughts were cold and pounding. Her glare burned into the ground as she couldn't find the focus to surface from her mind. Her eyes were red and puffy from having cried most of the night about her son laying pale and passed out on his bed. Who could have possibly wanted to do this to James? Everyone in the kingdom loved him! He spent more times out in the streets with the villagers than he did in the palace! He had willingly gone out there and built houses for all the soldiers and people who had come and joined the kingdom. Why would anyone have reasons to hurt him?!

The sound of new footsteps filled the ancient hall as slowly the dawn's early light filtered through the windows. Daenerys slowly looked up to see a brown haired man. He wore silver armour and had a sword strapped to his waist. He looked like he needed a shave and a decent hot bath... smelt like it too. He walked forward slowly with ancient eyes which locked longingly on the Queen. "Calisi-"  
"Don't you dare call me that." She whispered quietly. Still her gaze was unfocused as though she was staring at something which wasn't there. "How did you get into the castle?"  
"I escorted your son back with his fiancée and the boy who took a cross bow bolt for him. What are you going to do Calisi? With a wound like that... your son won't be able to walk and even if he does he will be in agony the entire time!"  
"Do you think I don't know that!" Her voice was calm and level and yet there was a withheld tide of anger rolling viciously behind it. "Do you think I haven't sat here and considered every possibility to try and give my son back some form of pride! Do you think I have not thought of the humility and damage this will do to him?!"

Jorah fell silent quickly after that. He had never seen the Calisi look so distraught or angry. "Calisi you have to approach this carefully. This could get worse before it gets better. The person who did this is still out there and they would know by now that the Prince is still alive. Which means that they will be coming back and be targeting him all over again."  
"Then we will be ready."  
"How?"

Jorah stopped as five roars shook the very foundations of the keep. "You cannot rely on dragons to win your battles for you Calisi!" Jorah exclaimed. He frowned slightly. "This battle is going to be more about just fighting. This is going to be about making sure your son doesn't give up and lose his mind to dark urges!" Jorah shouted.  
"WILL YOU BOTH KEEP IT DOWN!" Jojen and Joffrey snarled as they walked in.  
"You can't speak to us like-" Jorah began but was cut off as Jojey said quietly.  
"You woke James." Joffrey said coldly as they walked in.

Joffrey was back to being in his black shorts. His torso, arm and shoulder were bandaged. It seemed that bolt had done more damage that he had first perceived. His blond locks were plastered down to his forehead by beads of sweat. His face was pale from the exertion of being out of bed. "I think maybe you two need to sort out your own personal problems when James isn't in his room crying!" Jojen stated calmly. "We can worry about everything else later. The dragons can guard the keep I will keep watch through their own eyes if I have to. But your differences can wait until later." Both boys turned and walked out the room.

Daenerys frowned slightly but Jorah just raised a questioning eyebrow. "Who was that?"  
"My son's fiancée." She smiled slightly after Jojen ignoring the wide eye look of shock that Jorah chased her with.  
"Excuse me? How can-"

He stopped as Daenerys slowly turned her head back with a dark glare which pierced straight through him. "Was you going to say something?"  
"I was going to say..." Jorah began quietly as he turned his gaze away. "Well... It was more of a question actually. Who will be decided the king."  
"Neither of them at this rate." She sighed and gazed out the window. "My son doesn't want the throne he just wants to find his own land with his husband... but in light of these events even that will not be happening. He is my only son Jorah." She slowly stood as she walked in front of the window and let the warm harsh breeze of the morning hit her. Being her of course the heat didn't bother her.. the crimson stained cliff and beach.

That's what bothered her.

Her hands laced behind her back as the sun light shined through her eyes and made her hair almost seem to glow. "That's why I had always wished for my son to marry Joffrey. This was part of the plan. He would marry Joffrey and move away with Loras to their land. I would take a husband and give birth to a new heir. But that is not likely to happen." Se sighed. "You may stay in the village... but just... stay away from me." She turned her head away so not to meet his gaze any longer. "Right now I have to go and care for my son." She began to walk away down the long corridors.

She wasn't prepared when she saw James lay back in his bed staring lifelessly out the window. He had been stripped down to his shorts. His leg was wrapped up tightly though blood as oozing across the bandages. "My son?" She whispered. She sat on the edge of the bed but James didn't even react to her presence. His bronze skin was pale and his brow was slick with sweat mainly only from the reason that his body had exerted itself so much. "James?" She reached her hand out and curved his blonde hair back so it wasn't in his eyes which were red from sobbing.  
"His voice is exhausted. He screamed so much last night that he must have strained his voice." Jojen placed his hand on James' cheek and finally the boy's eyes gained some slight focus. "Don't worry... we will do all we can. You're not going to have to go through this alone."

James slowly turned his head and gazed back out the window. "He needs sleep." Daenerys sighed. Her hand kept running through the dishevelled locks. _Why did these things have to happen to her son? _She thought as Joffrey whispered. "I'll go get some cold cloth and herbs to ease him into some slumber.  
"If anyone... tries to put me t-to sleep." James croaked. "I'll kill them."

All stared towards him. But his gaze locked onto Jojen as his lover came and laid next to him. This is what he had wanted. Jojen's arms curled around him and pulled him close to his chest as James began to fall back into slumber quickly. "Don't worry... It's just the dragon side of him surfacing." Jojen whispered and he kissed his lover's forehead.  
"He really is happier with you isn't he?"

Joffrey was lent against a pillar with his damaged arm pulled close to his chest protectively. His eyes were locked on James' face. His hand trembling slightly. "I love him and he loves me." Jojen said simply as Joffrey turned a glare on the boy. "I know you love him."

A dark pause quickly began to grow between them. "But Joffrey you have to know... he doesn't love you."  
"Doesn't mean I won't stop trying until he does." Joffrey snarled as he walked out the room to go and get some cloth to cool James' forehead. "I won't stop trying till I take my last breath."

_**-Break- **_

Daenerys slowly carried a tray of food as she walked back into her son's room. "James. I-" She stopped at the doorway as she saw the boy sat up panting for breath. His eyes were set with pure darkness as he dug his nails into the post of the bed next to him. Her son obviously hadn't heard him as he was to lost in concentration. "I. Will not be broken." He growled. His nails slowly scratched up large strips of wood which began to grind away. His mother stared with wide eye at this. As he placed his foot on the floor it was clear to see as pain coursed through him. Slowly it rose from his leg and trembled violently through his torso. "Will not. Be. Broken-AGHH" James fell forward and hit the stone floor hard.

Daenerys dropped the tray on the bed before running over to her son. "Baby I-"  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed as he turned to face her. His eyes were burning with the faint fire which her family possessed. His arms visibly shook as he began to push himself up from the floor.  
"James-"  
"Don't!"

Was this what Jorah had been on about? The darkness which would come from having a wound. James pressed himself back up against the post of his bed as he began to drag himself painfully to his feet. "I'm sick of people looking at me with pity! I'm the dragon warrior! I will not be treated like a fucking baby!"  
"But you can't walk James!"  
"No... But I can do something else." Grabbing hold of the wall and holding back a scream as he forced his body forward to the balcony. "I want to know who the fucking bastard is who did this to me."  
"But James-"  
"FENICE! DRACO!" James fell back and his mother ran to the balcony as he watched the two dragons catch him carefully on their neck before rocketing towards the cliffs.  
"JAMES!"  
_"Dracarys!" _Both dragons turned their head back and shot fire back towards the balcony but dissipated just before it could reach the stone.  
"James." His mother stared wide eyed in disbelief.  
"You're not going to get through to him when he's this angry." Jojen and Joffrey stood in the doorway. "But you need to see something... something important."  
"What?"

Joffrey lock his gaze on the fading figure of James before Jojen stepped forward and held out the bolts which had pierced through the two boys. "You need to look at them." He whispered.  
"Look at what?" She turned over the bolts in her palm. They were steel tipped. They seemed pretty usual. Nothing uncommon with them. The only things that were odd were that they were tainted with blood.

The blood from the tip had begun to moved into the wood... it looked like there was something on the bolt itself... "Pass my a knife." She said and nodded appreciatively as Joffrey flipped a dagger in his palm and held out the handle to her. "Thank you." She sliced her finger and squeezed it so that blood began to run down into her palm. "I really hope I'm wrong." She muttered as she dripped the blood onto the tip letting it run down the metal.

Unfortunately... she was proven right.

The blood moved down the wood as It began to spell out a message. Jojen and Joffrey did the same with the other two bolts and then all three stared in horror at what it spelt out.

_With love. From. Margaery. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Thanks to my brilliant reviewer =) and all you kind, sweet people who favourite and follow this story. Now as usual. The warning. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse, and as always ratings may turn up. Have a nice day wherever you guys are! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Jojen pulled his cloak tightly around his shoulder as his horse barrelled down the road. The wind whipped in his hair but he didn't care. He could feel his own body connected to the horse as he urged it to run on faster. How the hell had Margaery survived that attack?! She had been hit by to waves of dragon fire. Then to top it off James had sealed her under a thick shell of gold. It's impossible! She couldn't possibly be alive! It just absolutely impossible!

Jojen watched the sky as Draco and Fenice circled were still on course for the distance crest of the hill. They would roar flames into the night sky every now and then. Jojen would watch the contrast as the deep purple and blue were ignited into a dark crimson... they were just reflecting James' anger and frustration... but now the boy was riding on his dragon, any enemy would cower. James and his two dragons could best any soldier or person.

And if it was true... If Margaery had somehow survived.

Then she was no match for what was coming her way.

Joffrey kept his eyes locked on the horizon as he focused on how long with would take them to actually reach the hill. James would be there within a mere five minutes while it would take them twenty or so.

A lot could happen in fifteen minutes.

Joffrey wore his riding boots and plain trousers. A warm jacket was wrapped tightly around his torso. Two daggers were placed for easy grasp on either sides of his belt. As soon as he locked sights on that sadistic power seeking bitch... he was going to take her damn head off. He didn't care if she was Loras' sister. He was going to make that bitch pay now. "We have to hurry! James is not thinking in the right state of mind!"  
"I can try and slow him down! You have to persuade him to not go to that hill!" Jojen shouted back over his shoulder to him.  
"You're kidding aren't you? Of all the people you could chose to get to talk him you chose me?!"  
"I can't slow his dragon and talk to him at the same time. Now get ready to make a good argument against him!" Even from here Joffrey could see it as Jojen's eyes began to roll back and turn pure white.

Up ahead Draco began to twitch slowly as he barrel rolled to the left and began to slow down. "Draco what are you doing?!" His wings spread wide as he shot back and fell in line with Joffrey. "Jojen!" James called out. His face showed a pure look of betrayal... no Joffrey couldn't allow James to think that they were against him.

The boy's fur hood was up and blowing violently in the wind as the rest of his cloak flew behind like a pair of sharp wings. _This must be why they call him the Dragon warrior. _Joffrey thought. The way James' eyes were cold and yet they burned faintly with a defiant fire. The fire which Joffrey had always admired... but as he gazed at the boy now...

He felt pure fear run down his spine.

The pounding of the horse's feet began quicker as it kept pace with Draco. It's white skin radiated the moonlight which filled the cloudless sky. Joffrey kept a hand on the reins but stroked the horse's mane encouragingly for it to keep up this pace. "James I forced him to do it. You have to listen to me! You can't take her on alone! She's cri-"  
"If you say it I will order Fenice to set you on fire." He snarled coldly in repsone then paused. "She?" James frowned darkly. "How do you know it's a she?"  
"James you can't do this alone!"  
"Joffrey she murdered people! I will get her back for that!"  
"Fine then! Go. Are you willing to give up your future with Jojen for it!" The possessed Draco turned his head as Jojen stared at James through the eyes of the bewitched creature.  
"Jojen... I love you with all my heart... but... I need to do this." James raised his gaze as Jojen's control began to fade as the dragon's eyes clouded over and returned to normal. It gave a sharp roar at Jojen and Joffrey as Draco gave a sharp bat of his wings and shot up like an arrow into the air; sending a sharp typhoon blast of wind at the two boy's who held their arms over their faces and grunted at the intense blast hit them.

It was a few minutes before Draco had rose high enough that the strength of his wings were no longer effecting them. Joffrey moved his arms out his face as he gazed to the black beast which ruled the sky. He was almost surprised when he heard the voice next to him. "You tried." Jojen said as he turned back towards the hill. James had both dragons floating next to each other... how had he been able to tame them so precisely! Even his mother couldn't fully tame the dragons!  
"You two aren't going to stop me from doing this." James called. His eyes were wild, cold and drained completely of all life and mercy. The only life that remained in them were the tainted shadows of what revenge had consumed him.

Still it surprised both boy's when they heard the cry:_ "Dracarys" _  
"JAMES!" Both called out as Fenice and Draco dived and swirved in a X shape as they unleashed fire onto the road and stretched it out a mile in each direction. It was strange. As both fell of their rearing horses they gazed up to Draco who hovered above the wall of flames. He lowered his head to give sight of James who's eyes at become so dark they had almost seemed to become like a Dragon's.

Both boy's felt as though for the first time they were on the opposing side of James' army. Was this what it felt like for all those soldiers who had taken him on in the war to gain the throne? Had they all felt like this? "James... Please. Don't lock us out... Don't face this alone!" Joffrey begged. He could see Jojen slowly slumping forward out of the corner of his eyes. _Distract him just a bit longer... _His instincts told him. "If not for me then for your husband!"  
"You know who did this to me don't you!?" James screamed in accusation. "You know who crippled me!" That way he said crippled was the darkest way Joffrey had ever heard someone spoken.  
"It was... Margaery."

Even Draco looked anxiously to James as he felt the dark aura explode off the boy. The air was thick with darkness. "NO. NO. NO!"  
"I'm sorry James." Joffrey watched as Fenice dived down and captured the boy in her claws before rising higher into the air.  
"Jojen! No! Please!" James fought with all his might against the dragon's grip. "JOJEN!" James' eyes almost seemed to glow slightly as he radiated a pure black aura.

The boy gasped as he was blown back from his grip over Fenice and woke up back in his body. Sweat covered his temple as he stared up to his fiancee. _How had James broke the link like that?! _"James please don't!"  
"DRACO!" The black dragon dived under Fenice and caught James neatly on his neck before launching higher into the sky and towards the hills.  
"We have to go! We can't let him get any further." Joffrey whispered. "He will destroy himself at this rate!"  
"Let's go!" Jojen took grip of the reins as their horses leaped over the flames and went full out sprint towards the cliff and hills.

Both hoped that nothing would happen until they made it there. "Come on." Jojen staired slightly in despair as Draco and Fenice smashed down onto the cliff. "James hold on a bit longer!"

_**-Break-**_

James held on tightly to the scales of Draco's neck as they smashed into the ground at full force. The ground on impact splashed as a dry crater formed beneath the full force and strength of both dragons. Splashed is the only word that could explain the movement and up heave of the mud and try cracked ground. The cliff face itself began to groan as cracks formed through it. James slowly slid off the neck of his dragon and patted Draco's snout gently as he whispered encouraging praise to him. His eyes locked on the spot where a cross bow rested. "Even in death... you're a bitch." He snarled at the air. He could smell it.

The thick stench of blood which coated the once beautiful sea breeze. The pearl sand drops below had been tainted crimson... she had destroyed his favourite spot. She had crippled him.

Now he wanted her to pay.

"So what? You enjoyed dying by my hand so much the first time that you couldn't resist coming back for a second time." He put all weight onto one foot as he tried to make it look as though he could stand. "But you couldn't even finish the job! You couldn't cripple me! I made it here!"  
"You're so arrogant in yourself." A voice whispered as the wind from the sea began to pick up. A stench of metallic blood filled his nose and James resisted the urge to gag.  
"Come on! Where are you?!" He snarled. He looked around. Apart from the howling of the wind all he could manage to hear was the slow cracking off the cliff. "If I were so arrogant you were a power seeking bitch."

_SLAP._

James slowly turned his face back in front of him after feeling the sharp raking hand slash across his face. He reached up to his cheek to feel the not so unusual stream of blood begin to move down it. He focused his sight onto the way his shadow slowly began to rise... or something began to climb out of it. At first it was like a few drops of a stream. It began to weave around the air until it formed a bony hand which clawed into the ground. With a following gasp another hand burst into the air following the first. "What the hell are you?!" James backed away. But as his shadow moved that only seemed to help what ever this was begin to climb faster. Slowly the thick darkness kept ebbing across the ground until a charcoal black body was sprawled on the floor. "Wh-What?"  
"A boy who rides dragons fears this?" A cold chuckling exploded from the voice as it turned over. It's ink black locks falling back to reveal burning molten eyes. "Then you really are a smart boy aren't you?.. How ever." Slowly the woman rose she kicked out with her leg and the shadows expanded as they smashed into James' still unhealed wound. The boy cried out as he crumpled to the floor. "You're shit at telling lies."  
"Who are you!"  
"I told you." She grinned showing sharp fangs. Along what could only be described as skin were faint engravings... as though someone had taken a great knife to the shadows and made them into this state of a bare woman which was now her. "I am Margaery... Only better." She slowly raised her hand and as it twisted it slowly became like a great forged blade. "As I was burning I prayed... I prayed that I wouldn't die... I said I would trade my soul... Anything... anything to not die... anything to have a chance to come back and humiliate and end you." She slowly began to walk around James who was still gasping for breath on the floor.

Draco and Fenice had flown off at his command when he had slid off Draco's neck. He wasn't going to let them get in the line of fire. "I guess... my wish was granted. Oh I felt the full effects of death. I felt my body experience a pain which no living soul should ever experience. That fire burnt through my body and soul... I will never forget the agony I had to go through." She whispered and crouched. She kept her horrific eyes level with James as she seemed to look through him. "Even in this form...I still hold the marks of your fire." She reached up and slowly her face cracked. She slowly pulled away a chunk of shadow which was a mask and James let out a scream which pierced the furthest darkness of the evening. She held the cracked shadow and underneath it was oozing running flesh. Bones stuck out of it but as fast as it melted it just seemed to replace itself as the tissues and muscles beneath showed out. She quickly pushed the mask back on and grinned into his face as her stench of a breath polluted his nose. "You lost yourself to the shadows."  
"You're one to talk!" She exclaimed mockingly. "Look at you! You fought and almost attacked your fiancée and Joffrey to get here! You almost burnt them as you burnt me! You was angry that I hurt you. But what was worse was you couldn't stand the way they looked at you afterwards."  
"Stop it." He growled.  
"They looked at you, just how they did when you were a bitch of a slave."  
"You bitch!" James stabbed up quickly as his knife pierced through her chest.

He grinned slowly at first. But as he heard her chuckle his eyes widened. "You thought it would be that easy?" As her hand collided with his chest the whole world began to spin. His body launched into the air. The ground beneath him was harder than marble as he collided and formed a trail. Margaery just burst into laughter as she looked at her own hands. "You call yourself the Dragon warrior? You're a puppy trying to compete with the wolves." She reached down and slowly pulled the knife out her chest.

She grinned.

In the next second her body became unwoven and flashed forward where a hand reformed holding the knife under James' chin. "You insolent brat. It's funny... if it hadn't been for you... I would be on the throne right this moment. I would have Joffrey wound around my little finger... I would still be alive..." She whispered. Her eyes went unfocused for a few seconds.  
"Any last words... actually you know what? You only get one." She grinned as she pulled back her hand. "Say your last word."

A dark smile spread across James' face.

_"Dracarys."_

Out of the black of the sky Draco's shape became more distinct as he dived down and unleashed a tide of flame onto her. "STUPID DRAGON!" She screamed as she held up her hands over her face as though she was blocking a child from splashing water at her.  
"You became the very thing which killed the one your brother loved." James whispered. "Did you really lose yourself that much?" She screamed in rage as she swatted away the flames. "I'm sorry..." He began to turn away but as a hand stabbed sharply through his already open wound his eyes widened.  
"Well I'm not." James turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder. Margaery's face was the exposed melting flesh... but the shadows were stitching back over it just as quickly as the flames had eaten away at it. "T-That's impossible!"  
"This battle has only just begun!" She screamed as she tossed James like a rag doll to the floor.

Draco slowly rose into the air as he swooped through the sky.

This would be a ultimate clash.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Thanks to my brilliant reviewer =) and all you kind, sweet people who favourite and follow this story. Now as usual. The warning. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse, and as always ratings may turn up. Have a nice day wherever you guys are! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! But I'm afraid to say that it may be the last. The next chapter will be an epilogue before the sequel is uploaded. **

* * *

James panted for breath as he pushed himself up slightly off the floor. "Why don't you just accept defeat? You can not possibly hope to ever truly try and beat me!" Margaery grinned as the shadows slowly spread out as fibres from her hands which began to wrap around James' wrists as though he was some toy on a string. "The gods chose to bring me back instead of letting you live! If they are against you, why don't you just give up!?" She turned her head away as James spat into her eyes.  
"I've come to far to be stopped by a bitch like you. Unlike you I have something worth fighting for. I have a true reason why I'm going to win this battle."  
"And what would that be?"  
"I have someone I love! I will never back down because I will never leave them." James pulled his fist back screaming as the stitches of shadows ripped through his skin. "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" His fist collided with her face sending her sprawled to the ground. He landed on one leg and clutched his wrist as he panted for breath. _That had been too close! I can't let her get that close and I can't use Draco and Fenice too much or she will hurt them! _Slowly Margaery began to push herself up off the floor. Her mask of shadows had cracked but like with what happened to her chest. It had not made it down to the flesh or organs. _The dragon fire made a decent amount of damage but she was to focused on stopping me! _Her eyes slowly locked on him as her blade slowly grew in her palm. _I can't do much other than attack and make sure she doesn't try anything! _

With that... James lunged forward with a roar and brought his sword down on her black blades. The dragon engravings beneath his palm seemed to burn with warm as he mercilessly slashed over and over. "Face it James! You can't kill someone who's immortal!"  
"Then I will be the first!" He cried out as he span on one foot and parried every move she made. Only when he saw a quick moment did he put some weight down on his foot to try and move.

Each time he did, the pain became worse and his balance suffered for it.

Margaery glared as she saw the pain flinch through his face. A slight grin tugged on her lips as she slammed down her blades. James only just barely managed to block it this time. "You're slowing down already?" She grinned. "The Dragon warrior? There were so many tales about you: You rode over the crest of the sea on your two dragons and in the space of two hours brought an entire city crashing down." She laughed as her blade began to slice along his other cheek. He grunted but didn't betray his look of hatred he was directing through her. "I saw you from the keep. You landed on the beach with the soldiers and you crashed through them as though they were nothing but insects beneath your feet. But then again..." She looked down to his bleeding leg. "You were complete back then." She viciously kicked his ankle and leg.

But still he stood firm. "What the...?" She stamped her foot down on it as she heard more bones cracking beneath her barefoot. When she gazed up to his face she saw the tears which were streaming down it.  
"You bitch!" He smashed his full weight down on the sword and her blades cracked.  
"WHAT THE?!" He grabbed her throat and swirled as he lifted her off the ground and threw her across the sharp rubble of the cliff which was cracking and falling around them. Large chunks had fallen into the sea already. The tide had begun to rise and reach up; trying to claim them and drag both down to their deaths in the crushing depths.

James fell to his knees and let loose a scream of pure agony as his body violently trembled from the pain. His screams changing between angry roars to agonised shouts as he writhed in pain. Margaery gazed back into his eyes and swore for a moment that the pupil shifted, as though it was trying to point up like a diamond. "What are you?!"

In a flash James was above her. His body moving faster and harder than he had ever pushed it. "I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" His sword came smashing down onto the rocks and embedding itself deeply where Margaery's head had been barely a few seconds before.  
"You're a cripple! How can you move like that!"  
"I AM THE DRAGON WARRIOR! I TOLD YOU! I HAVE SOMEONE TO PROTECT!" He pulled the sword back as the cliff exploded in a groan a larger section falling into the swirling sapphire tide beneath. "I'm going to come out of this alive... I'm going to marry Jojen and I'm going to send you back to the darkness you came from!"  
"Big words from a little Prince!" She screamed as her hands unleashed a wave of darkness which struck him cleanly in the chest. James could feel it's cold seeping through his body. _Draco, Fenice! Please if you could ever truly hear me like this! Help me! _"How quick you are to fall silent when you are confronted with absolute power!" She laughed as James pushed against the relentless force which threatened to throw him back over the edge of the cliff. "Be a good little bitch! Roll over and just take it! After all. You're used to that aren't you!" She mocked as her molten eyes exploded in light of joy. The ground beneath James was giving way slowly bit by bit. Even with his heels dug in as hard as he could, he was still being pushed back. A minute or so more and he would be over the edge. He would hit the water before Draco or Fenice even got to him... not that they were any where to be seen. "Funny thing... about being a bitch. After all. Your previous lover had only eyes for your brother and instead of doing something about it, you just took the fact that he would rather fuck him than you... So Bitch." James grinned darkly. "Who really earned that title more?!" The shadows fell away from him as he fell to his knees and gasped for air. The pain coursing through him was too immense to describe. The sheer agony was enough to destroy him if she hadn't have done that already. "No more last words?" She whispered as she looked down at him. James just couldn't get any air into his body which convulsed and heaved for anything it could gain.  
"What use would they do me? You're to excited to finish this off now."  
"I want to hear you beg." She snarled as she stepped forward and began to crush James' foot under her own. The boy let out a scream but did not say anything. "BEG ME TO STOP!" She crushed down her foot harder and James clutched the ground as he tried anything to try and forget the pain. His throat ached from screaming to this extent and his leg was destroying him.

But the whole time. He did not beg.

Margaery kicked his face over so he was looking up at her instead of towards the ground. "You cannot even die the right way can you? What use would you have been if you had stayed alive? Maybe you would have been made king or Queen. But your life will end here and now." She pulled her arms back towards her torso. "Now." The shadows around her began to burn as her body radiated power. "DIE!" She screamed as a large wave exploded from her entire body.

_So... _James thought as everything began to slow down. He closed his eyes. _So I'm going to die. _He slowly struggled to his feet as fast as he could but kept his eyes locked shut. _Jojen... I'm sorry. Maybe one day we will be reunited._ "I love you Jojen." He whispered softly.

How ever. The blast did not hit.

James slowly opened his eyes after a moment of waiting for the death which had been about to claim him.

His eyes widened as he heard. "My wolf. I love you too." Jojen grinned as he picked James up off his feet in a bridal style. The boy lolled his head into the boy's chest as exhaustion over ran him.  
"Oh how sweet. The couple together. Right at the bitter end. This saves me a trip to the keep." She looked over the boy expectantly. "You come to a battle unarmed."  
"I left that to Joffrey." He grinned.  
"Joffrey?!" Margaery exclaimed in anger as the other blonde boy placed a knife to the back of her neck.  
"Are there any other Joffreys that you know of who would protect this idiot?" He grinned as he pulled his sword out it's sheath and placed it in the spot where he had put the knife.  
"Now... Here's the problem. You hurt him." Jojen slowly looked over at Joffrey who was glowering with hatred at the shadow... that's all she was now. A shadow of darkness. Some darkness which the gods had put back together. "I can never forgive that and I don't think Joffrey can either. So." He took the knife Joffrey handed him. "We're going to kill you." He smiled coldly.  
"As I told your little bitch." Her body began to tremble. "It's not that easy to beat me!" Both boys were blasted back as a wave of shadows smashed them. "JOJEN!" James grabbed the boy's hand mid air as he crashed into the side of the cliff. "AGHH!" James gripped his fiancée's hand as tightly as he could.  
"James let go! She's going to kill you!"  
"You're not going to die!" James snarled. "UNTIL YOU WALK ME!" With all his might he swung Jojen back onto the cliff but kept the momentum going as with his good leg Jojen span him into Margaery's face. "DOWN THAT AISLE!" He shouted and smashed his foot down on her face with as much might as he could.  
"You brat-AGHHH!" Joffrey slowly pushed the blade into the crack of her shadow body. Still it didn't reach the flesh but it was enough to cause some agony and pain.  
"Don't try anything. You try any of that shadow stuff and I'll make sure to cause you some real agony before we die." Joffrey grinned confidently.  
"I swear... I will get you back for this." She growled. "Even if I have to take us to somewhere even darker than winter!"  
"Yeah but I'm sure even your powers can't do that." James growled weakly as with Jojen's help he stood on one leg and lent his weight into his lover's body.  
"You're right... but I can do this."

Blood splattered on the ground as Joffrey doubled over.

He slowly stared down at the blade which had pierced through him. "J-James."

Jojen ran forward and quickly looked over the boy. "Hey it's okay! Don't worry! The healers can fix this." Jojen reassured the boy but Joffrey shook his head.  
"I- I need you to tell Loras something for me. P-Please?" He coughed up blood and Margaery slowly walked around the three with amusement.  
"You see." She indicated to Joffrey with her hand. "My power is more unimaginable than you think." The wound over Joffrey's chest stitched over and the boy sat up as though lightning had just ran through him. He spluttered before getting his breathing under control. "The fun is now. I can kill him again!" She grinned. Jojen began to back away with Joffrey as all three stood on the cliff's edge. Margaery just smiled as she carried on to brag. "I was gifted by the gods! What could you possibly do now slave?" She stopped and waited for a response.

Minutes passed but none came.

"James?" Jojen whispered as he looked over at the boy. Blood was running down his cheeks... like falling tears.  
"I've had enough." He whispered. His blond locks had fallen over his eyes hiding them. "You've toyed with too many people. You've tried to gain power through the expense of others by manipulating them." Slowly he raised his gaze.

The wind whipped his hair back as his eyes burst open. The turquoise in them had darkened drastically and the pupil was pointed like a dragons. "You may be gifted." The boy slowly flexed his fingers. "But so am I" He pulled up his hood quickly. "NOW! _Dracarys!_"  
"NO!"

From beneath the cliffs the sound of a earth splitting roar began to shake the area. Slowly one after one. Dragon after Dragon rose till the five of them hovered in the air behind James. "You want to know why they called me the Dragon warrior?! THIS IS WHY!" The dragons roared horrifically as they opened their mouths wide.

But instead of shooting their fire at Margaery.

They directly tide after tide of flames at James who screamed as he felt the heat run through him. The orange flames lapped over his clothes till they became a blistering white. The horns of his crown shined out as though they were part of his head and his eyes burned as though he himself was some kind of dragon in human form. "DIE!" He lunged forward.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Margaery sent the wave of shadows forward but it was only intercepted by Jojen and Joffrey who shielded James from it as the white flames moved along his sword.  
"Finish this my love." Jojen winced as he held back the black tide.

James nodded as the white flames coursed over his body. He lunged forward acknowledging every ounce of pure agony from putting full weight on his broken leg and ankle. Using every ounce of pain and anger and focusing it into his punch and strike. "NOW JAMES!" Both boys called with the back roar of the five dragons.

Everything slowed down between James and Margaery as a dark glare locked between them.

James pulled back his sword. "IT'S OVER!" He screamed and stabbed the sword forward with all his might.

At first nothing happened except he was blasted back into Jojen and Joffrey who caught him in their arms. "Was that it? Some big dramatic show of dragon fire and-"

She stopped as more cracks began to spread across her body. "What... What did you do!?" She screamed as she began to place her hands over them as though to stop them spreading but all that happened was that light began to explode in beams from beneath them. "Stop it!" The shadows fell off her body like shards of pottery as they hit the rock ground and shattered with the same sound. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME SLAVE!" Her arms flew out to her sides as the light exploded into white flames. Her skin melted away, every time the shadows tried to form the shield around her they were just subdued by the light of the flames. "You deserve this." James said coldly as he watched her relive the death he had handed her the first time.

It was only when the last of her body had turned to ash was it that he turned on Jojen. "You..." He glared as he pushed him slightly in the chest and looked into his eyes.

Then he pulled him down by his neck and landed a bruising and passionate kiss on his fiancée as their tongues fought for dominance and control. When they broke the kiss James looked up to those puppy dog brown eyes. "Never. Ever. Make me worry about you like that ever again... Okay?" He whispered softly.  
"I give you my word that I will never get pushed over a cliff by a psychotic godly empowered woman ever again." Jojen grinned as he pulled James close. He watched carefully as his dark eyes slowly turned back to their natural turquoise colour and his pupil rounded back out evenly.

James sighed as he was close to passing out because of the pain in his ankle and leg. He knew he could not walk... he would have to come to terms with that especially after that battle with Margaery... he would never be able to walk fully ever again. "Honey?" He whispered quietly as he knew that this was one of the reasons he had got into the battle in the first place and almost been killed because of it.

He had to ask for the help of others.

Jojen just grinned not letting him finished as he scooped him up in his arms and kissed his nose. "Now more importantly." James turned to look at Joffrey. "What was that message to Loras?"  
"Your welcome." Joffrey muttered as he rolled his eyes with a blush... though the blush was not because of James.

James smiled as he looked deeply into Joffrey's eyes. "Say Loras' name." Joffrey just raised an eyebrow then said quietly.  
"Loras." James watched a faint blush move across the boy's cheeks. Joffrey shuffled his feet slightly and James couldn't help but smile even brighter as Draco lowered his head. "They will have seen the battle from the castle. I'm sure he is worried about you." James smiled sweetly but Joffrey turned his gaze away as he blushed even brighter.  
"Enough talking you." Jojen chuckled as he kissed James' nose. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get back. Look you're eyes are closing now." He laughed softly.  
"Are-" James yawned deeply. "Are not." His half closed eyes slowly shut and he slumped into the chest of his lover. Jojen looked at the other dragons as he felt himself connect with them. He couldn't make a full connection but his message was quite clear: _Can you help us get back to the castle? Please? _

Fenice grabbed Joffrey by his trousers in her mouth and launched into the air. "WOAH, HEY! JOJEN! WHAT DID YOU ASK HER TO DO! HELP!" Jojen only chuckled softly as Draco slowly rose into the air as gently as he could.

No one noticed as the last bit of cliff finally dropped into the see. From the darkness of the grass a clawed hand began to drag itself across the ground slowly and deliberately.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be the epilogue before starting on the sequel. My question is do you simply want me to carry it on in this story or start the next part as an entire new story part all together? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Three updates is enough for today I thinks. =) have a nice day or evening where ever you are =)**


	12. Epilogue

**Hi everyone! So this is the epilogue! I want to say such a massive thank you to Ilwyn for be the best reviewer ever! =) and a thank you to all you kind, sweet people who favourite and follow this story. Now as usual. The warning for the final time. ****Warning: Story includes, BoyxBoy, swearing, violence, mention of rape and abuse. Have a nice day wherever you guys are! I will be uploading the sequel shortly after this bit so check my profile every now and then for the new story. I included a sneak preview into what the sequel will be like. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

James smiled out from the head of the feast table as he took the hand of his lover under the table. The herbs had begun to take their effects on him as he was slightly drowsy and the agony which had been shooting through his leg had become a simple dull throbbing which persisted to his acknowledging defiant attitude. He was going to sit here and enjoy this feast with his mother. He would raise a toast to all the poor souls who had fallen because of him.

Then he would find their families and make sure that they were safe. Any orphan children would be made sure that they were in the best of conditions.

James moved his eyes over to where Joffrey was stood next to Loras against a pillar. The knight had been furious at first that Joffrey had almost got himself killed. James had never seen Loras so furious... that's when it had clicked.

He grinned. _I wonder how long it has been..._ He thought as he scooted closer to Jojen. His fiancee was smiling softly down at him as they both took in the sight of Joffrey standing next to a highly protective looking Loras. "It can't have been long." Jojen whispered answering James' thoughts.  
"Has Joffrey told him or Loras told he?"  
"Well if they haven't... we must help them." Both guys grinned mischievously and gently pushed their wine goblets together.  
"Just as they helped us." James grinned then smiled as both laced their arms and gently tipped a sip of the drink into each others mouth's. Some people clapped at this open sign of affection but some where too lost in their conversations to notice. All of them glancing out the window as though the night had become a black sea; a unrelenting maelstrom which threatened to drag all of them to it's depths and drown them slowly. They had all heard of the battle which had taken place on the cliffs. Though not knowing the exact details to spare Loras' house from any prejudice, all had quickly become fearful.

Even those who denied it with false bravery had fear burning in the dark of their eyes as they glanced outside.

This did not go unnoticed by the Queen and Prince.

James slowly looked across the room taking in the shaken and anxious faces. "We have to reassure them. The only way to make them feel safe is that we reassure them before the fear of the dark shakes them into doing something rash." James looked out from under his lashes across the room as he locked eyes with one man who had a hand resting on a dagger as he gazed out the window. His whole body was tense as though any second he expected something to come crashing through the mosaic window. "Fear will destroy them."  
"How could fear hurt them so much?"  
"It almost got me killed." James admitted quietly drawing Jojen's gaze to him. "My fear of admitting I was a cripple and would not be able to walk... that fear drove me to anger which led to me seeking revenge." He took a slow sip of his drink. Jojen how ever frowned slightly as he gently ran his hand through the soft locks of James' hair.  
"That was not your fault. You was tired and hurt. Any one would lash out." He coed softly but James had his eyes locked on two children who were sat towards the back of the room.  
"You see those two kids over there?" He whispered and Jojen nodded as he followed his gaze. "They are just the same. They have been hurt. They lost their parents and their home... how long before they lash out?"

Both boys weighed the harsh words of truth.

James rose his hand and waved at both kids who's eyes widened at the acknowledgment of the Prince. James waved for them to come over and both did; shuffling their feet with uncertainty. They looked about seven. A boy and a girl. The boy had deep brown hair while the girl's was but a shade lighter. The boy had lightly pale skin while the girl had a coco brown"M-My Prince?" The small boy whispered as he took a stance in front of them.

James smiled at the way they held each other's hands. "You don't need to be nervous." He said softly. "Are you enjoying the feast?"  
"Yes my Prince." The boy whimpered.  
"What are your names?" Jojen asked kindly.  
"My name is Kurt." He looked over to the girl. "This is my sister Isabella."  
"You both look a bit bored."  
"No my Prince!" Both looked a little scared.  
"Don't worry." He made a big act of looking around acting as though he was making sure no one could hear them. Jojen watched amused as the children mirrored this before leaning in eagerly. "Can you both keep a secret?" He smiled.  
"Yes my Prince!" They whispered excitedly. Both were flashing pearly white smiles. _How is James this good with children? _Jojen wondered.  
"I used to find these boring too. People always talking. You know what I used to do to pass the time?"  
"What?" Isabella wondered. Her purple eyes sparkled in awe as she looked at the Prince.  
"I used to go and ride on my horse around the lakes where we stayed. Would you like to join me in a horse ride in the morning? Or maybe even a flight on my dragon?"  
"Yes please!" The girl smiled brilliantly at him as she bounced up and down on the spot. Kurt how ever looked slightly disappointed.  
"I also used to like making my own weapons. I used to spend hours at a time trying to make them. But keeping the metal sharp and clean was always almost impossible." He slowly drew his short sword from the sheath and flipped it in his palm so the handle was held out to Kurt. "How about you hold onto it for a while and see if you can use it more than me?"

Kurt stared at the sword as though it was made of diamonds. "I-I promise I will look after it my Prince! I will keep it so it is the best in the whole kingdom! Everyone will know how good it is!"  
"I'm glad." James smiled softly. "But remember Kurt, it is not a toy. I hope you never have to use it." He said gently as the boy held onto the blade with a slight reverence.  
"My Prince?" Isabella whispered. "May I ask something?"  
"Anything."  
"Can I... See your leg?"

Some people around them paused as they turned to see how James would react. Jojen gripped his lover's hand a little bit tighter but James just smiled sweetly. "Sure." Jojen pulled his chair back slightly as James slid the shoe off his foot and rolled the trousers up his right leg.

Jojen couldn't help but gaze sadly at the pale skin which had been obliterated by Margaery. Long scars had spread out over it and the flesh was still growing in a new distinct layer which made it stand out. His ankle was covered in long slices and scars while it had thick purple and red lumps which were accompanied by large bruises. "Does it hurt?" Isabella whispered curiously.  
"A bit. But now the healers have given me something to help keep the pain down." He admitted.  
"Will it get better?" Her eyes clouded with tears and James just raised her chin as he smiled softly. "Maybe one day." He lied.  
"When it does can we go run together? Me, you, Kurt and Jojen?" Her eyes lit up as James wiped away the tears with his thumb.  
"Sure." He smiled softly. Jojen didn't know how the boy was keeping this calm? How was it he hadn't even shed a tear... his masking capabilities were more extensive than he had ever assumed.

It was only when the kids turned away that James slowly half let his smile fade as he gazed down at his lame leg and foot. He rolled down the trouser leg slowly and pulled the shoe back on, wincing slightly as pain shot through it at the touch.

Jojen turned away deliberately so James wouldn't see his sad gaze as he watched as the kids walked away slowly and excitedly back to their table where they talked with bright smiles about what had just happened. "You can't remember anything about your childhood."  
"I know that." James said softly. "But anything is worth seeing those kids smile. Even if it's just for a while so that they forget why they are sad. I'm going to ask mother if one of the sword trainers will teach that boy how to wield the blade and then if they will help the girl ride a horse...Will you come with us in the morning?"

Jojen kissed his love's forehead and smiled. "I wouldn't miss it... you're going to be such an amazing parent." He whispered and James looked over at the two kids who were chatting excitedly.  
"I hope so... besides. I can't wait to see you become a father." He grinned.

He was turned his gaze curiously towards his mother as Daenerys slowly stood up from the throne and raised her goblet. "I would like to raise a toast tonight." James looked over to the guards and twitched his head towards the exit. The knights nodded in response and smiled as they held out their hands and escorted Kurt and Isabella out who were still talking with bright smiles.

They did not need to be reminded of their burden after such a little time of finally be given even a small spark of happiness.

James raised his goblet with his mother and called out only when the children were out of ear shot. "To all those who fell the night of the Dragons Ball." The crowd all repeated his toast and took a sip of their drinks. "But now I would like to also say something else." He looked to Jojen who helped him slowly up. James had to rest most of his weight on the other boy and try to balance himself on the one leg. "You all have heard what has happened out on the cliffs... We faced something out there... something that we have never seen before. Myself, my husband and Joffrey faced the creature and beat it. The creature only fell under the strength of five dragons and the three of us." Words of fear began to spread through the crowd. "But that is also the fact. There are still five dragons and the three of us. The creature died in dragon fire and light. Do not fear the dark. Do not seek out hatred from what has happened. The dark is nothing to be afraid of."  
_"You should always fear the dark."_

James' eyes widened at that voice. "No..." He whispered. "T-That's impossible."

The windows cracked and Jojen screamed. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" All people ducked to the floor as the great windows surrounding the hall shattered and rained sharp shards down on everyone. Screams echoed through the hall as the dark mist of the night seeped through and wrapped around the pillars. _"I told you. Beating me." _The pillars began to crack. _"Wouldn't be that easy!" _The laughing form of Margaery formed as the mist formed into a clawed black hand. It's claws began to slice through the marble as it's dark threads sprouted and became her body. "It wasn't enough." James' eyes began to cloud with tears. He stared horrified at her. He had put every ounce of his strength into beating her.  
"YOU SAID SHE WAS DEAD." Some people roared in anger.  
_"Yes... he did didn't he?" _She laughed. _"Never take the word of scum... it often doesn't mean much more than they are worth."  
_"Margaery?" Loras stared in horror as his sister floated through the air on he mist of the darkness.  
_"You're going to pay for what you did to me boy... though the gods have decided a fate for you. If I had it my way I would kill you... but what they have planned for you..." _Her molten eyes roamed through the room at every person. _"For everyone in this room... Be prepared scum. We're going on a little trip." _

People screamed as the the ceiling began to cave in. Dark blast mist was blistering with purple flames as they filled the air. People tried running but were consumed into the mist as more of the room began to fall apart around them. Their screams faded out at the touch of this strange black mist as though they had been plucked away from the very world itself. _"See you over there." _Margaery chuckled as she too was enveloped in the mist. Her screaming cackles fading from the world as she was pulled away.

People tried running but the mist spread faster than they moved. When the exits were sealed some tried jumping out the windows. Clambering desperately over broken glass, to escape.

It was all a vein attempt

The mist wrapped around them like vicious hands and they faded slowly. "Loras!"

James turned in time to see Joffrey getting pulled into it. "I love you!" The blond boy's features becoming fainter as Loras grabbed onto his out reached hand. "I got you!"

It was a horrific sight to see. Joffrey's pain face becoming fainter, as though he was some king of ghost that was bleeding out of reality. "You can't go! Because... I love you too." Loras whispered as he watched Joffrey.  
"I know." Joffrey's hand passed through Loras as he was consumed by the mist.

Loras fell to his knees and stare at the vast storm of darkness. "No." He slowly gripped his fist tightly. "You're not getting away from me that easily." He plunged head first into the darkness and vanished.

James looked up as Jojen scooped him up. "There's no way out." James whispered.

Then he caught sight of something which made him scream out. "MOTHER!" He roared as he watched Jorah and Daenerys embrace while the mist wrapped around them slowly. It was almost as though it could sense the pain that this gave James and decided to make it last as long as possible. Tears streamed down his face as the last of his mother's golden hair faded to the darkness.

When they had faded that just left him and Jojen in the room.

One small spot of the wall and floor which was slowly being claimed. "Jojen... I'm scared." He whispered as he stared at the brown eyes of his lover. James had faced some thing before but... this mist scared him the most.  
"Shush." Jojen coed cradling James' head. It's going to be okay. I promise you. It's all going to be okay." The mist wrapped around Jojens and James legs but neither of them broke eye contact. "And do you know why?" He whispered as both of them began to fall into the choking thickness of the mist.  
"Cause we will be together." James croaked as everything went black.

_**-Break-**_

James sat up bolt right as his scream shook the house hold. His kicked violently with his good leg to get his constricting quilts away. The lights on the ceiling burst into life as his chest rose and fell drastically. "James?" The door of his bedroom flew open as a woman ran in and knelt at his side. "Baby it's okay." She coed softly as she looked at him but his heart was pumping to fast. His sight was blurry and everything seemed as though it was swirling. "Listen to my breathing James." She whispered.

It took a few moments but eventually James' breathing finally came back under his control and then broke into sobs. "What happened?" His mother whispered. "Was it those nightmares again? About dragons and the keep?"  
"Yes." James admitted. "There was a boy there too."  
"Well it was all just a dream." The woman looked at her son soflty. Her silver blond hair was disheveled from the instant awakening and adrenaline which had been running through her at her son's screams. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" She whispered comfortingly but James shook his head. "Okay then... if you want you can call off school in the morning and stay home to get some rest." She slowly stood wrapping her robe around her. _After sixteen years he still has these nightmares. _Daenery's thought with a sigh. It had been like this since his birth... actually... it felt like those sixteen years had passed in no time... Sometimes it had felt like seconds.

James just looked back over at his calender: _June the 5th 2014. _His last year of school before he started college. Tomorrow would be the lead up to his final week. "I think... I should go back to sleep mom." He admitted and felt Daenerys tuck him in. His mother had always had a weird name in his opinion. It was only him that called her that. Everyone else always just called her '_Danny'. _"Okay. I will check on you in the morning. If you are still tired I'm going to be keeping you off. Okay?" James was too tired to argue with her._  
_

The nightmare had left him feeling weak.

He turned over out the window of his bedroom to the other houses in the street. His mother would drive him to school at eight as usual in the car... he should get some sleep while he could.

He groaned sharply as his phone went off on his bedside table. He had to blink a few times to try and get his sight back under his control but when he did he saw that the screen had lit up with the name _'Joffrey' _and with a preview of the message: _'I heard the screaming from across the road. Are you okay?'_ A few x's were dotted at the end of the message.

James groaned as he put his head on his knees and sat up. He tapped away furiously at the screen as he sent the message back: _'Yeah... just a nightmare. Don't worry. Go back to sleep.' _He only took a small glance at the phone as Joffrey responded back._  
'Okay. See you in the morning.'_

James shook his head and fell back onto the soft pillows behind his head. He turned of the lamp on his bedside table. _Why does everything feel like... _He yawned as his eyes closed. _Like my life doesn't make sense... _He took a soft breath and fell back into slumber.

He didn't know just how right he was.

* * *

**So the next story is up. If you want to find out what happens to James, Jojen and everyone else then check out the next story in the series! "A king and his servant boy: Never judge a book by it's cover" Hope you all carry on reading this and all enjoy it =) Where ever you guys are. I hope you're having a good day =)**


End file.
